Battles, Pokemon and Love- An Amourshipping Story
by Nirgends101
Summary: Ash has that little stir in his heart whenever he looks at Serena nowadays, and he has finally noticed that Serena always blushes whenever she looks at him. "Why?" That's the question buzzing around in Ash's mind right now. Will the appearance of a new trainer called Rahl Feranos help solve it? Starts from Ash's battle with Wulfric. Amourshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, it's Nirgends101 over here, and this is my first fanfic of Pokemon X and Y. This is basically an AU starting with Ash's battle with Wulfric, and moving on towards the Kalos League. Anyway, let's get started!**

Chapter 1 – Ash Versus Wulfric

Ash walked towards Snowbelle City, trying to ignore the cold while clinging to his jacket. Pikachu was not faring better than his trainer, the little Mouse Pokemon shivering gently and pressing his warm fur closer to the crook of Ash's neck.

Clemont was not very far behind Ash, as were Serena and Bonnie. The latter of the two girls was the one who got off the easiest; her pink Slurpuff-like sweater acted like a Mirror Coat that reflected all the cold from her. Serena wasn't bothered much either. No, the worst off was easily Ash, wearing his... normal outfit, with just a thin coat on. _Nothing more._

"Ash, why didn't you wear something warmer?" scolded Serena, jogging slightly to catch up with the said boy.

"Pika, pika," agreed the Mouse Pokemon.

Ash was about to reply, but Clemont, who had noticed the exchange, declared, "I think I can see the Snowbelle Gym now!" to distract the two from the upcoming tiff.

It wasn't even a lie; he _had_ actually spotted it. It was massive, like some sort of an ice palace; there was no way anyone couldn't have seen it. Ash instantly sped up, running hard towards the Gym. "Iceberg Badge, here I come!" he cried happily.

"Chu pika!" cheered Pikachu along with his trainer.

Clemont, Bonnie and Serena all wordlessly started to run as well; they'd gotten used to this by now.

"Honestly, Ash never changes, does he?" said Serena, with a rather wistful smile on her face.

"You'll still forever lo- " Bonnie was about to say teasingly when Serena shushed her swiftly, using her jacket sleeve to muffle the younger girl's voice. Clemont noticed her flushed face and frowned. ' _What's gotten into her?'_ he thought.

The raven-haired boy instantly threw the Gym doors open, breaking Clemont out of his thoughts. "Wulfric, I challenge you to a battle for the Iceberg Badge!"

An old, rotund man, sitting on a throne of ice with his eyes closed, made no reaction at first. Slowly, the Gym Leader opened his eyes and clambered out of his seat. He surveyed the group with his ice blue eyes, and said kindly, "Who might you be, young man?"

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town!" the other screeched excitedly, flinging off his jacket.

"Let's not waste time then," chuckled Wulfric, walking towards the icy battlefield. "You're allowed three Pokemon, and so am I. You can substitute them at any point, but I won't be doing that. I'll obviously be using Ice types. Any questions?"

"None here," said Ash cheerfully, walking to the other side of the battlefield. His eyes strayed towards Serena, currently with Clemont and Bonnie in the stands where they would see the match, and he felt a slight blush envelop his cheeks. What was wrong with him? He quickly turned away and took his position.

"Go, Ash, go!" yelled Bonnie, dancing peculiarly. Clemont and Serena both gave him encouraging grins. Again, his face started to redden and his heart started to beat erratically while looking at Serena, and he abruptly started to face Wulfric again.

"All right, Ash!" said Wulfric, holding a Pokeball. "My first Pokemon is Cryogonal!"

He threw it hard, and it opened up to reveal a tough looking Cryogonal, who spun lightly to show off its grace. Ash heard Serena's Pokedex chirp, _"Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokemon. It is born in snow clouds and it uses icy chains to bind its prey."_

Ash grinned. "Hawlucha, I choose you!"

His own Pokeball burst open to show Hawlucha, who flexed its muscles intimidatingly, and let out a battle cry.

"Hmm," said Clemont. "Hawlucha is an interesting choice, since its a Fighting type _and_ a Flying type. Fighting moves will be super effective against Cryogonal, but Ice type attacks will be just as effective against Hawlucha."

"That's one strong looking Hawlucha," said Wulfric, impressed. "You have the first move, Ash."

"Hawlucha, start things off with Karate Chop!" Ash commanded, sweeping his arm out.

"Lucha haw!" Hawlucha sped forward, its hand igniting with white light.

"Rapid Spin, let's go!" ordered Wulfric.

Cryogonal immediately started to spin wildly, easily knocking away Hawlucha's Karate Chop. The Wrestling Pokemon fell back, its hand quite obviously hurting.

"Ouch," said Serena sympathetically, looking at Hawlucha.

"Don't worry Hawlucha, just aim for the top of Cryogonal's body with Flying Press!" Ash said reassuringly. Hawlucha grunted, jumping up, spreading its wings out and slamming the Crystallizing Pokemon hard with its chest. Cryogonal was thrown away, obviously pained by the super effective move.

"All right Cryogonal, use Icy Wind!" the older man shouted. Cryogonal breathed a _very_ cold expanse of wind at Hawlucha, who struggled to maintain its footing.

"Block it!" Hawlucha crossed its wings together, partially nullifying the Icy Wind. "Hi Jump Kick!"

"Haw haw lucha!" the Wrestling Pokemon cried, kneeing Cryogonal hard. The Crystallizing Pokemon levitated backwards unsteadily, then slumped onto the ground.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle; therefore Hawlucha is the winner!" cried the referee.

"Return Cryogonal, and get some rest," said Wulfric, shooting Cryogonal with its Pokeball's red beam.

"Nice one, Ash!" breathed Serena, Clemont and Bonnie nodding along with her.

"Not bad, boy," commended the Gym Leader, readying his second Pokeball. "This one is my second. Go, Avalugg!"

Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont all gasped at the monstrous iceberg-like Pokemon in front of them. It roared its name, pounding the icy field and almost cracking it into pieces.

Ash shakily brought his Pokedex out and pointed it at the Pokemon. _"Avalugg, the Iceberg Pokemon. Its icy, gigantic body, which is hard as steel, will crush anything in its way."_

"W-Wow," said Ash, already intimidated by the monstrously massive behemoth. "Hawlucha, let's use X-Scissor!"

Hawlucha sped towards Avalugg, crossing its arms together to form a shimmering purple cross. It slammed into the Iceberg Pokemon, who just grunted and held on.

"Use Ice Fang!" ordered the Gym Leader, folding his arms. Avalugg bit down hard on Hawlucha's wing, making it scream in pain. Avalugg then harshly threw the Wrestling Pokemon away, and it crashed onto the icy battleground.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle; the winner is Avalugg!" said the referee.

Ash sucked in a breath. "Hawlucha, return! You did an excellent job, now take a rest."

"Oh Ash..." breathed Serena, clasping her hands together.

"Hawlucha was obviously slowed by that Icy Wind from before," commented Clemont. "Ash made an error in trying to nullify that Icy Wind using its wings, which froze. However, he still has a chance to win!"

Ash did not bring out a second Pokeball. Instead he called, "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Pika pi!" said the said Pokemon delightedly, leaping off of Ash's shoulder and readying itself for battle.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" yelled Ash quickly, throwing his arm out.

"Pi ka chaa!" The Mouse Pokemon immediately sped forward, its little body enveloped in a white aura.

Wulfric grinned. "Avalugg, use Stone Edge!"

The Iceberg Pokemon stomped its front feet onto the ground, sharp rocks erupting from the ice, headed towards Pikachu.

"Revolve around the stones!" ordered Ash. Pikachu quickly took off to all sides, dodging the rocks.

"Go for it!"

Pikachu slammed its little body hard into Avalugg's bulky frame, the attack astonishingly powerful for such a small Pokemon. "Good, now use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi ka CHUUUUU!" the Pokemon yelled, unleashing a bolt of lightning that caught Avalugg (and Wulfric himself) by surprise and shifted it back slightly. Make no mistake; the Iceberg Pokemon had been quite badly damaged by the attack.

"Use Blizzard!" commanded Wulfric smoothly.

Avalugg opened its jaws wide, and an outpouring of ice and harsh sleet came hurtling towards Pikachu. Buffeted by the heavy sleet, the Mouse Pokemon was helpless.

"Now use Skull Bash!" ordered Wulfric. Avalugg charged forward through its own Blizzard and headbutted Pikachu hard, and the little Pokemon flew backwards, obviously wounded by the ferocious assault.

"Pikachu doesn't have the greatest defenses; it would've taken quite a lot of pain from Avalugg's attack," said Clemont, looking worried.

"Pikachu, don't worry, just use Iron Tail and then Electro Ball!" Pikachu righted itself and smashed Avalugg's craggy forehead with a glowing Iron Tail. It then leaped up and charged up its strongest Electro Ball ever.

"Avalugg, finish it!" yelled Wulfric. "Ice Ball!"

"Go, Pikachu!" screamed Ash.

"Pi ka!" the Mouse Pokemon cried immediately releasing its Electro Ball onto Avalugg. It broke the Ice Ball into pieces and struck Avalugg hard. That was all the Iceberg Pokemon could bear and it crashed onto the ground, unconscious.

"Avalugg is unable to battle; Pikachu wins!" said the referee.

"Great job, buddy!" Ash congratulated Pikachu who smiled happily.

"Yeah Pikachu, you were awesome!" yelled Bonnie, almost falling out of her spot in excitement. Serena and Clemont only grinned, the former blushing noticeably.

Serena, however, was also concerned. _'Pikachu is pretty badly injured,'_ she thought. _'I wonder what shall happen...'_

"Well done Ash!" commended Wulfric, looking tremendously impressed. "However, all good things come to an end, and they will with my last Pokemon. Abomasnow, go!"

The Pokeball released an Abomasnow as rotund as Wulfric himself. It looked extremely strong and bulky…. and it had a Mega Stone around its arm.

"Oh no!" said Ash.

"That Pokemon can-" said a shocked Clemont, but never got to finish.

"Abomasnow!" rumbled Wulfric, raising a Key Stone around his wrist. "Mega Evolve!"

"Aboma snow!" yelled the gigantic Pokemon, glowing with a multicolored light. It grew two spear-like appendages on its back, and it grew even more 'fur' on itself, while it eased its body onto all fours. Mega Abomasnow stood strong, roaring its name loudly.

"Wow!" said Ash softly. "It looks so powerful..."

"Abomasnow, use Sheer Cold!" roared Wulfric.

"Snoww!" the Frost Tree Pokemon cried, battering Pikachu with a wave of icy energy.

"Uh oh!" warned Clemont. "If Sheer Cold hits, Pikachu will faint for sure! Sheer Cold will knock out any opponent in one hit!"

True enough, the already beaten and battered Pikachu was flung backwards, and smashed onto the ground.

"Pikachu is unable to battle; the winner is Mega Abomasnow! Challenger, you have only one Pokemon left!" cried the referee.

"Oh no, poor Ash…" whispered Serena, apparently worried.

 _'Damn,'_ thought Ash, sweating slightly with nervousness. ' _I must pick now...'_

The raven haired trainer glanced at Serena, Bonnie and Clemont, his friends and companions throughout his Kalos journey. _'I won't lose,'_ he chanted in his mind. _'If I do, I'll be letting them down... especially Serena. I can't let her see me lose any more._ '

Ash walked over and picked Pikachu up, then strode over to the honey blonde, and handed her the prone body of the Mouse Pokemon.

"Take care of him," was all Ash said.

Serena, face reddening, nodded, gently holding Pikachu in her arms. "I will, Ash. Don't fret; just win the battle against Wulfric and acquire the Iceberg Badge," she encouraged gently.

Ash smiled confidently, already feeling better and walking over to the battlefield once more. "I'll definitely win this, just you see, everyone."

 **...Well, that's it for the first chapter! Please read and comment guys, I'd really appreciate it. Also I might update tomorrow as well, please check it out! Also, I apologize for any errors! :)**

 **-Nirgends101.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

Chapter 2\- The Thrilling Conclusion and the Mysterious Trainer!

' _Who should I choose?'_ thought Ash (unsurprisingly rather anxious, seeing as he was facing a Mega Evolution), fingering his Pokeballs _. 'Greninja? Maybe Noivern? No, Noivern would be a horrible Pokemon to fight an Ice type, and Talonflame is just too frail to take on a Mega-Evolved opponent. Greninja is my best choice, and we all know it, but I'm just worried, since if our new form fails then we'll definitely lose…'_ He slowly began to panic. ' _I know what I said to Serena, but what if I lose this?_

"Ash Ketchum, please choose your Pokemon now," said the referee warningly, raising his arm, "or I'll be forced to give the match to Wulfric, the Gym Leader!"

"Come on, Ash!" encouraged Bonnie, wildly flapping her arms around like a crazed Swellow. "I know you can win it, so get your Pokemon out already!"

Clemont added, "We all believe in you, so don't hesitate!"

Serena said nothing, but smiled at him sweetly, and Ash remembered what she had said; _"Don't fret, just win the battle against Wulfric and acquire the Iceberg Badge."_

' _That's exactly what I'm planning to do,'_ Ash thought, grinning, now over his disquiet as he snapped out his last Pokeball.

"Finally gotten over your anxiety, Ash?" asked Wulfric kindly. "Great, now let's have a battle we both shall never forget!"

"Yeah!" agreed the younger boy. "Greninja, I choose you!"

Ash chucked the Pokeball hard, which burst open to reveal the Ninja Pokemon. Greninja gave a loud battle cry, and Abomasnow responded with one of its own, roaring tremendously. Ash and Wulfric both smiled, the two opponents exhilarated for the final stage of their battle.

"The real battle starts NOW!" Ash bellowed, excited and determined to win. "Greninja, get in close and use Cut!"

"Ninja!" Greninja cried out, moving faster than lightning, and rapidly slashing Mega Abomasnow with a glowing sword.

"Wow!" said Serena appreciatively. "I've never seen anything like Greninja's speed! It's moving as if it's got feathers on its feet!"

"Good Greninja, now use Aerial Ace!" ordered Ash. The Ninja Pokemon's legs glowed white, and it started to kick the Mega-Evolved Pokemon anywhere and everywhere it could, and as hard as it could.

"I don't think so!" roared Wulfric.

A gentle hail began to fall, clumps of ice hitting Greninja. It wasn't enough to seriously hurt it, but it stung all right.

"What? What's this?" said Serena, obviously shocked.

"Of course, this must be Mega Abomasnow's ability, Snow Warning," explained Clemont, pushing his glasses up. "It allows Mega Abomasnow to summon hail automatically, whenever it is in the field!"

Ash clenched his fists. "Greninja, use Cut, back-to-back!"

Two gleaming swords appeared in Greninja's hands, and it started to hack at the Frost Tree Pokemon again and again. Mega Abomasnow grunted, and held on.

"Smash it away with Wood Hammer!" ordered Wulfric, and Abomasnow quickly formed a green, opaque hammer around its arm. It swung hard, and Greninja was pounded away with the bone-breaking, super-effective hit.

"Greninja, are you all right?" asked Ash, concerned. When Greninja nodded at him, Ash started to beam widely. "Good, then let's win this! Let's become stronger than ever, together, side-by-side!"

"Gre!" agreed the Ninja Pokemon, its eyes starting to glow red.

"We'll get even, even, _even_ stronger!" yelled Ash, raising his fist while Greninja mimicked the raven haired trainer's movements. " _Let's go!"_

"It's happening, it's happening!' screeched Bonnie, the youngster almost falling down from the stands in excitement. "Ash-Greninja has returned ~!"

Clemont and Serena, although they didn't show it, were as thrilled as Bonnie. Serena especially, wanted to jump up and down with happiness, just like Bonnie, since she was extremely pleased that the form had worked.

Greninja was now surrounded by a towering pillar of water, looking very different from normal. Its eyes gleamed a scarlet hue, with black-and-red outgrowths on the sides of its head. Finally, the blue cross on its face had turned a light crimson.

Ash's eyes shone red as well, much to Wulfric's surprise. _'I wonder,'_ the older man thought, scratching his stubble-covered chin lightly _. 'This form, isn't it the same as that other boy's-'_

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" roared Ash, making the motions that the Pokemon made to create the shuriken himself. The Ninja Pokemon started throwing powerful spinning stars of liquid (which were now the size of Shadow Balls) at Mega Abomasnow, which roared in pain at the onslaught.

"Just look at those Water Shuriken!" said Serena, astonished. "They're so big!"

Wulfric was amazed, too, but he wisely did not show it.

"Abomasnow," commanded the Gym Leader, "use Sheer Cold!"

"Snow 'boma snow!" cried the Frost Tree Pokemon, at once releasing a profound wave of icy energy, which hurtled towards Greninja.

"Double Team, let's go!" ordered Ash.

Multiple Greninja covered with watery cyclones appeared on the field. The advancing Sheer Cold widened, hitting several clones, and covering the arena in an ice blue light.

"Waaah, I can't see!" complained Bonnie, shielding her eyes from the glare. Serena and Clemont also put their hands in front of their faces, peering over to see whether Ash and Greninja were alright.

As the light disappeared, everybody noticed that Greninja had successfully dodged Sheer Cold by hanging on to the rooftop using its webbed hands. Ash had also similarly raised his arms and clenched his fists, exactly mirroring how Greninja was hanging onto the rooftop.

"Amazing, amazing, amazing!" shouted Bonnie, dancing animatedly and somehow accurately displaying how Pancham acted whenever it was hyperactive.

"That was innovative, pure genius, and totally Ash," praised Serena, for some strange reason flushing as she did so. Clemont nodded appreciatively, hence not noticing Serena's red face. Bonnie, however, did see it and waggled her eyebrows, obviously trying to poke fun at the older girl. Serena flushed even more deeply, which made Bonnie laugh, catching Clemont's attention.

"What's happened?" asked the blond inventor, looking at Serena concernedly. Serena shook her head mutely, face as red as a tomato's. Shrugging, Clemont turned his attention to the battle once more.

Ash screamed, "Go, Greninja. _Give it your all!_ "

"Ninjaaa!" the Pokemon leaped down, the watery cyclone around it dissipating into a gigantic shuriken on its back. Ash-Greninja had now been stripped of its liquid veil, and now shone in all its glory.

"Greninja, use Aerial Ace!" commanded Ash.

The Ninja Pokemon's legs glowed white and it began to roundhouse-kick Mega Abomasnow as hard as possible. The Frost Tree Pokemon howled in pain as it was pushed back from the onslaught.

"Abomasnow, end this!" yelled Wulfric, the older man knowing that the battle would end soon. "Energy Ball!"

"Greninja, one last Water Shuriken!" roared Ash.

Mega Abomasnow released a pearlescent green ball of energy which sped towards Greninja, while the other unslung the giant blue shuriken on its back and made it fly towards the Mega Evolution, Ash copying Greninja's movements once more.

The two attacks collided fiercely, and Water Shuriken sliced cleanly through the Energy Ball, and hit Mega Abomasnow harshly on its wide fur-covered chest. The Frost Tree Pokemon was smashed backwards, and finally, _finally,_ it fell, reverting to its original form.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle; the winner is Greninja!" said the referee. "Thus the winner is Ash of Pallet Town!"

Ash wiped his forehead tiredly, but a big grin was already forming on the raven haired trainer's face. Right on cue, Pikachu woke up in Serena's arms, rubbing its eyes to wipe the sleep from them. When the Mouse Pokemon noticed Ash victoriously grinning, it immediately started to cheer for his victory. "Pika, pika, pika chu!"

"Well done Ash!" said Clemont approvingly. Bonnie was squealing with delight, Dedenne and Squishy coming to life and popping out of her bag. Serena was grinning as well, obviously happy for the ecstatic trainer, who was currently congratulating Greninja by hugging it tightly.

All three of them ran down the stands and into the arena where Ash was. Bonnie reached there first, hyper-actively charging and tackling Ash to the ground in a hug, where he landed with a thump.

" _Ouch,"_ said Serena sympathetically, jogging over to Ash and peeling the very noisily shrieking lemon blonde off of him.

"Thanks for that," winced Ash, rubbing his stomach. He watched Wulfric return Abomasnow to its Pokeball, and commend it for its hard work. Ash turned to Serena once more, who'd deposited Bonnie to the side where Clemont was reprimanding her. The trainer felt butterflies bloom in his belly, and he swallowed nervously. _'What the heck is wrong with me?'_

"Are you okay Ash? You're staring," asked Serena kindly. Ash caught himself, and shook his head to clear it. "Ah ha hah," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I'm just tired after the battle…."

"And speaking of the battle…." Ash turned to see Wulfric approach him. "That was a simply mind-blowing battle, my boy! I've experienced few battles like these in my many years, and it's a very rare occurrence that someone displays that kind of bond with their Pokemon. Call me impressed. And, of course, as proof that you've beaten me….."

The referee walked over and handed Wulfric a small rectangular box. The old man opened it and took out a badge, which was basically a gold hexagon, with an iceberg in the middle. Wulfric walked over and presented Ash with it. "The Iceberg Badge, my boy. Well done."

"Yes!" cheered Ash, holding it up. "I got the Iceberg Badge!"

"Chu pika chaa!" cheered Pikachu along with its trainer.

"Great work, Ash," said Serena softly. She reddened (typically) at seeing him so cheerful, which Bonnie noticed.

No doubt she would be facing some snarky comments from the said lemon blonde when they would be on the road once more.

"Also, Ash," said Wulfric, growing serious all of a sudden. "Do you- er- know any trainer with a bond much like yours and Greninja's?

"No," said Ash a little apprehensively. "Why?"

"Because," Wulfric shivered a little, which shocked Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Ash. "Not very long ago, I battled a trainer who had that same kind of bond with his Infernape.

"What?" asked Ash, even more astounded by this information. There were others like him? "B-But," he stammered. "I've never met anyone like me before, with a bond like mine. Was he super strong or something?"

"Well, he used a Weavile, a Braviary, and of course, his Infernape against me," recounted Wulfric.

"And?" inquired Clemont. "How did he do?"

"His Braviary tied against Cryogonal, much to my surprise," admitted Wulfric. "Even though he had an overwhelming type disadvantage, he made clever use of Steel Wing and Brave Bird to hack away at Cryogonal, until an Icy Wind took it out. But Cryogonal also fainted."

The four listened with rapt attention.

"His Weavile managed to beat Avalugg, with a combo attack sequence of Fury Swipes and Night Slash. It also froze Avalugg's legs to the ground with Ice Beam so that it wouldn't be able to use the ultra-effective Skull Bash," Wulfric continued, scowling slightly, "and Avalugg finally lost to Dark Pulse."

"No way," breathed Ash, who just couldn't imagine a Weavile beating Wulfric's behemoth of a Pokemon

"Abomasnow, however, beat Weavile in two seconds," Wulfric commented wryly.

Serena stifled a giggle, as did Bonnie.

"But the worst," the old Gym Leader said darkly, "was yet to come. When he sent out his Infernape, it greatly weakened Abomasnow with Mach Punch and Flamethrower. My Pokemon fought back with Sheer Cold, but Infernape just somehow evaded by jumping up high, and the trainer wasted no time. He activated his 'form', and instantly beat Abomasnow with Flare Blitz."

"Oh my God," breathed Serena. Clemont gulped as Ash asked hesitantly, "Where could we find him, if we were to search for him?"

"Um, he said he would be heading to Anistar City to challenge the Gym," Wulfric recalled. "Why, are you going to find him?"

"Yeah, he might know something more about this form," said Ash decisively, lifting Pikachu upon his shoulder. "Oh yeah, could you describe this guy?"

"Hmm…let me see…." The older man tried to recall. "Yes, yes, I think he called himself Rahl Feranos."

"What a funny name!" Bonnie piped up, laughing.

"Hush, Bonnie!" chided Clemont. "That's not nice." The little lemon blonde pouted empathetically.

"He wore only black," Wulfric further recalled. "Black hoodie, black trousers, black shoes, you name it. He had very pale skin, and very notable white messy hair and black nails."

"B-Black nails? White h-hair?" Serena started to shudder. "Was he an e-e-emo sort of person?"

"No, both his hair and nails looked natural enough, but he didn't smile, not once," said Wulfric. "So you could say yes."

"…Okay then," said Clemont a little uneasily. "White messy hair, black nails, black clothing and pale Ash utterskin?"

"Yeah," agreed the other Gym Leader. "Well, bye, Ash!"

"See ya around!" said Ash cheerfully, spinning around and walking out of the Snowbelle Gym, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie following suit.

"Well then," said Ash after a bit of silence. "What say we find this Rahl character, and….maybe induct him into the group temporarily?"

Everyone looked in astonishment at Ash, although Clemont looked as if he was considering this.

"I second that," commented the blond inventor, after a bit of thought. "It might be good to have a new travelling companion, and he might look like an emo, but looks can be misleading, right? Plus, he sounds super strong." He attempted a cheerful demeanor, and Serena and Bonnie looked thoughtful.

"Well, why not?" said Serena cheerfully. "It's as Clemont said after all."

Bonnie said nothing, just nodded vigorously to show that she agreed with Serena.

"Alright then," Ash uttered, walking ahead happily to Anistar City. "Rahl Feranos, here we come!"

 **And that's Chapter Two! My, aren't there quite some questions? When will Ash realize his feelings for Serena? Who exactly is Rahl Feranos, and does he really have that bond with his Infernape? With Ash and Rahl hit it off or become bitter rivals? Will Clemont figure out Ash and Serena's feelings for each other? Will Rahl really join the group? Find out in the next chapter of BPL!**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!**

 **-Nirgends101**

 **P.S: BPL stands for Battles, Pokemon and Love for future reference.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Thank you SO MUCH for favoriting and following (and reviewing) my story, really appreciate it. Also, sorry for the late update.**

Chapter 3 \- Introducing Rahl Feranos

"My feet ache," whined Bonnie, "and I'm tired, sweaty, hungry and thirsty. Why can't we stop once more?"

"Nene," agreed Dedenne, looking as dehydrated as the little girl.

"Bonnie, we've had a break twice already," reminded Ash, as Pikachu snored on his head. "Come on," he added encouragingly, "it's just a mile more to Anistar. So don't worry, we'll take some rest there."

"We certainly shall," Serena joined her voice to Ash's, smiling at Bonnie kindly. This, however, did nothing to soothe or comfort the little girl, who sighed unhappily. "I'm tired," she repeated, peering at the raven haired trainer. "We've not stopped for a break, not once, in our voyage towards Anistar, because we need to search for a trainer who might not even be ethical, to induct him into our group."

Clemont raised an eyebrow.

"That's true, actually." Serena, who had overheard Bonnie's dispassionate comment, had sided with the younger. "We don't know, do we, how exactly this trainer is. What if he's some tyrant? What if he mistreats his Pokemon?"

"He doesn't mistreat his Pokemon, I'm sure," said Ash, as they finally reached Anistar. "Otherwise," he added reasonably, "how could he share that kind of a bond with his Infernape?"

"Yeah," agreed Clemont. "D'you really think that any Pokemon would form any sort of bond with an unethical trainer?"

"Well," said Serena, obviously reassured, "I suppose that makes sense."

The foursome approached the Pokemon Centre of Anistar City, where they were kindly welcomed by Nurse Joy, her Audino giving a gentle sound of welcome behind her. Ash couldn't help but notice that the Audino had a Mega Stone around its wrist, and Nurse Joy had pinned a Key Stone to her cap.

They chose a table and sat down, all uttering sighs of relief at finally being able to rest and relax. Ash's Pikachu, who'd been asleep till then, had joyfully woken up and was looking around while its trainer ordered drinks and food.

"I'd like a chocolate shake," Ash told the kindly Nurse, who was taking his order, "and Pikachu would like a couple packets of ketchup."

"Pika pika!" the Mouse Pokemon had hearts in its eyes upon thinking about his favourite food. Bonnie and Dedenne both laughed, while Serena and Clemont looked amused.

"A glass of lemon soda," said Clemont.

"Strawberry ice cream~" Bonnie couldn't contain herself.

"I think I'll have some cold coffee," said Serena with a smile. Nurse Joy smiled back as she collected their orders and left, after telling them that Audino would bring the food over shortly.

The blond inventor looked ahead, peering around for any heads covered in white hair, or for any black-clothed characters, but to his disappointment, found none. Ash, Serena and Bonnie were also unsuccessful.

"Aww…" said Bonnie unhappily. The girl was looking as if she was going to cry. After all, their main purpose of going to Anistar had been to search for the mysterious trainer called Rahl.

"Well," said Ash, trying to remain upbeat, "there's always-"

 _BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

A huge explosion had taken place, the whole population of Anistar City screaming with fright. Bonnie wailed loudly, while Clemont and Serena tried to comfort her as well as deal with their own shock. Ash however, was looking to find the source of the explosion. His eyes darkened as he noticed a giant robot….that resembled Meowth.

"Team Rocket," uttered Ash grimly. "Come on," he added, getting up and moving outside of the Pokemon Center with Serena following suit. Clemont and Bonnie had stayed behind, since they were simply too tired to take any sort of action.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed a certain pinkette they knew all too well. "It's useless trying to resist, so give up all your Pokemon right now!"

"I don't think so," yelled a brunette boy Ash and Serena did not know. "Furfrou, use Tackle on that robot's leg!"

"Fur frou fur!" The boy's Furfrou charged the robot Meowth (christened the Giga Giga Meowth) who simply kicked it away. The Poodle Pokemon yelped as it was bruised by the attack.

"No, Furfrou!" screamed the poor trainer.

"Horrible," murmured Serena. Ash nodded and was about to send out Pikachu, when someone else stepped forward.

"Here" said the second trainer, handing the brunette a small bottle. "Use the potion inside, it'll heal Furfrou up in no time."

"Th-thanks," muttered the nearly-crying other, who silently led Furfrou away. The trainer glared at the Giga Giga Meowth intently, and Ash and Serena noticed, _this trainer had white hair and black clothes and nails._

"Wait, could it be that-" Ash said, shocked.

"Maybe," agreed Serena.

"You seem to like hurting Pokemon a lot," said Rahl Feranos mockingly, unclipping a Pokeball from his belt. "So how about I hurt you. Go, Infernape!"

The Pokeball released a tall, muscular Pokemon with a head blazing with fire. Infernape snarled potently, gaze fixed on its enemy.

Serena's Pokedex chirped _, "Infernape, the Flame Pokemon. Infernape uses its own unique fighting style to win battles, and the fire on its head never goes out."_

"W-We'll see who'll get hurt!" James, cocooned in the robot, said cockily.

Rahl only cracked his index finger, by pressing his thumb over it and pressing down. A small _crack_ was issued, and the white haired boy only gave one command. "Infernape, use Flare Blitz!"

Infernape was suddenly shrouded in light blue flames. Before Serena or Ash could take note of this development, the Flame Pokemon had streaked forward and smashed itself hard onto the Giga Giga Meowth's body. The robot burst apart, and Team Rocket came exploding out of it. "We're blasting off agaiiiiiin!"

Rahl frowned after them, then congratulated Infernape. "Good job, my friend, I'm proud of your effort."

"Fer nape," the Pokemon said as it was returned to its Pokeball.

"….Wow," said Serena, lost for words as Rahl quietly left the spot, heading towards the Anistar Gym, to battle Olympia, no doubt.

"We saw that," said Clemont, surprising the two of them. He'd apparently run up alongside Bonnie just in time to see the white haired boy's performance.

"His Infernape's really, really strong," added Bonnie, apparently not considering the fact that this was obvious.

"I think…" said Ash hesitantly. "I think it would give Alain's Charizard a run for its money, too."

"True," agreed Serena, smiling at Ash. The boy immediately developed a flush and said quickly, "W-Well, let's head over to the Gym, Rahl's gonna battle Olympia."

"Really?!" screeched Bonnie. "Awesome, awesome, awesome!" she ran like a flash of lightning to the said building. The others took off after her, Clemont lagging behind.

They entered the Gym, and took note of Rahl standing on one end of the arena, and Olympia with her two Meowstic on the other. The woman noticed them, and acknowledged the group with a quick "Hello." The other noticed this and turned, taking note of the trainers behind him.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Have you come to challenge Olympia like I have?"

"No, no," said Ash, walking over and holding out a gloved hand. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and we'd like to see your battle against Olympia, since you were pretty cool in taking down that robot."

"Rahl Feranos," the boy said curtly, shaking Ash's hand. He turned back and prepared his Pokeballs.

"Let's go, guys," said Serena quickly, beckoning them over to the stands. "Let's watch him from here."

"Hi!" said a woman they recognized as Carrie. Ash nodded back, more interested in the match.

"This is a double battle between Rahl Feranos of Ifrit Town, and Olympia of the Anistar Gym!" said the referee. "No substitutions are allowed for either side, and the battle is over when any one Pokemon from either side is unable to battle. Any objections?"

Olympia and Rahl both shook their heads.

"Okay, let the battle begin!"

"Infernape, let's go!" yelled Rahl, throwing his Pokeball out. The Flame Pokemon gave a battle cry, readying itself for the fight ahead.

"Amusing," remarked Olympia causally. "And your second?"

Rahl clicked out another Pokeball, which burst out to reveal a Manectric with a Mega Stone around its neck, which shocked everyone in the Gym.

"Oh man," mumbled Ash. "That Pokemon can Mega-Evolve…."

Intrigued, Serena brought out her Pokedex and scanned it. _"Manectric, the Discharge Pokemon. Manectric discharge copious amounts of electricity from their manes. They are said to be born from lightning."_

"Manectric" commanded Rahl, gripping a Key Stone that hung from his neck reverently. "Open the path to becoming the strongest! Mega-Evolve!"

 **And that's Chapter 3. Lol, a cliffhanger.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to apologize for the late update once more. Delhi summers can be very annoying. I'd like to try and update more often, and I'll try to make the later chapters more exciting.**

 **-Nirgends101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Man, I know I should've proofread that last chapter again :P. Anyway, here's Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4\- Enter Rahl! Infernape and Manectric versus Meowstic!

Mega Manectric now looked like it had an enormous lightning bolt on its back. Its eyes gleaming red, Manectric glared intently at the two Meowstic, who were both shuddering in fear.

"Wahhh, I'm getting scared," cowered Bonnie behind her older brother, who pushed up his glasses. "This is Mega Manectric's Ability, Intimidate. It lowers the foe's attack power, so if Olympia tries Future Sight, it won't be too effective," he explained.

Olympia nevertheless commanded, "Use Helping Hand and then Future Sight!"

The blue Meowstic surrounded the other with a gleaming golden aura, and the other raised its arms, sending up blue balls of energy which disappeared into swirling black portals. Then-

"Infernape, use Mach Punch on the male, and Manectric, back him up with Thunderbolt!" Rahl commanded, sweeping his arm out.

Roaring a battle cry, Infernape charged, its clenched hand glowing blue while the Mega Evolution let out a crackling bolt of thunder that scorched the ground and sped in all directions.

' _Wow,'_ thought Serena. _'His Manectric is super strong; I can tell just from watching that Thunderbolt.'_

"Meowstic, use Light Screen and Dark Pulse!" ordered the Anistar Gym Leader.

A shining purple barrier enclosed both the Meowstic; so while the male was damaged from Mach Punch, since Light Screen was put up slightly late, none of them were affected by Thunderbolt; and Dark Pulse was shot towards Infernape.

"Counter with Flamethrower and Wild Charge!" The Discharge Pokemon leaped into action, its body cloaked with electricity that made it look even more intimidating, while Infernape released a wall of flames from its mouth that solidly countered Dark Pulse. Manectric slammed hard into the male, who gave a shriek of pain and flew backwards.

Meanwhile, Flamethrower had overwhelmed Dark Pulse, due to Manectric's Intimidate, and the female was also hurt considerably.

"Psyshock, now!" ordered Olympia. Both Meowstic charged up a purple beam, and shot it towards Manectric and Infernape.

"Cover Infernape and yourself with Thunderbolt, Manectric!" Mega Manectric leaped forward and sent out a crackling bolt of electricity, which blasted Psyshock to nothing.

"Good, now use-" Rahl's yell was cut short as blue meteorites rained down onto his two Pokemon. Since both had pretty low defences already, they were damaged bad, Infernape especially.

"And there goes Future Sight," said Carrie triumphantly. Serena and Ash looked at the white haired trainer swiftly, and saw that he wasn't looking worried.

"Seems that Rahl's on the losing end," commented Bonnie dispiritedly.

"I don't think so," contradicted Ash, looking at her. "Future Sight is the only move that has successfully hit Manectric and Infernape throughout the match, excluding the recoil damage from Wild Charge. Rahl still holds the upper hand in this match and he knows it. That's why," he added, looking at the Gym Leader, "Olympia's looking so worried."

Indeed, Infernape and Manectric had already gotten to their feet, glaring at Meowstic all the while, and worry was flashing across the Anistar Gym Leader's face. She looked anxiously at her Meowstic, then at Rahl's Pokemon. They looked almost unharmed, while her own Pokemon, especially the male, had been hit extremely hard. A bead of sweat formed on her brow.

Rahl's eyes flashed. He had obviously noted the Gym Leader's plight. Serena noticed for the first time that his eyes were a shade of dark grey, which strangely complemented his pale skin and black clothing.

Rahl immediately commanded, "Infernape, Manectric, double Flamethrower, now!"

"What?" a shocked Clemont said. "Manectric can use Flamethrower?"

Heat glowed from within the two Pokemon's bodies. They took deep breaths, and out came two pillars of fire, which hurtled towards Meowstic.

"Light Screen, then Thunder Wave!" Olympia commanded.

Rahl, to everyone's shock, grinned in triumph. "Now, finish it up with Thunder Punch and Wild Charge!" he roared.

Manectric was instantly cloaked in lightning once more, while Infernape's fist was covered in it. They both charged at Meowstic, who were still holding up the Light Screen.

"Oh no!" moaned Carrie. "Putting up Light Screen is preventing them from dodging!"

And true enough, Infernape punched the male hard, as Manectric crashed viciously into the female. They both howled in pain, before slamming onto the ground, unconscious.

"The two Meowstic are unable to battle; thus the winners are Infernape, Manectric and Rahl Feranos!" called the referee.

"Excellent work, you two," said Rahl appreciatively, patting Manectric, now in its normal form, and Infernape on their shoulders. "Take a good rest," he added, returning them to their Pokeballs.

"Amazing!" said Bonnie, dancing like a Ludicolo once more. Clemont was clapping, as was Ash, both trainers extremely impressed with the battle. Serena chose to clap as well.

Rahl acknowledged the congratulations by dipping his head towards them. When he looked up, he faced the Gym Leader once more.

"A good battle," said Olympia solemnly, walking over to the younger boy. "As proof of your victory at the Anistar Gym, here is the Mind Badge," she intoned, giving the purple object to Rahl. He took it, and gazed at it for a while, then produced a badge case and inserted the Mind Badge into it with a _click._

"You have all eight badges now," said Olympia seriously. "Good luck at the Kalos League young man; and to you too, Ash," she added, smiling at the raven haired trainer.

"Thanks, Olympia!" said Ash cheerfully. Rahl just nodded, and made to leave.

"Wait, my boy," instructed Olympia, reaching out and gripping his shoulder. Rahl looked backwards in surprise. "What's wrong?" he asked, a little perturbed.

"I am sure that young Ash and his companions here have much to discuss with you," said Olympia smoothly. She stepped away from Rahl, and looked at the other trainers expectantly. The white haired boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, nothing!" said Ash quickly, "just a short chat, that's all."

Rahl still looked suspicious, but nodded. "Okay, let's have it over drinks at the Pokemon Centre."

"You've got a deal," said Clemont. They all exited the Gym, and walked silently to the Pokemon Centre. They entered and ordered coffee for each of them. Audino led them to a table, where all of them sat; Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie at one end, and Rahl at the other.

There was a short silence, before Rahl cleared his throat, and said politely, "So, what did you guys wanna talk about?"

"Well," said Bonnie quickly, "do you have some sort of a special bond with your Infernape?"

The trainer looked mildly surprised. "Well, yes, I do," he said, and his eyes narrowed once more. "Why?"

"Um, it's that Ash here," said Serena, gesturing to the said boy, "has that same bond with Greninja."

"Really?" asked Rahl, interested. "But how did you- oh wait, I bet old man Wulfric told you about Infernape and me, right?"

"Yes," said Clemont shortly.

Rahl sighed. "So, what am I to do about it?" he asked. "Sure, it's great that you have a bond exceeding its limits with your Greninja," he said to Ash, "but I don't see what to make of it."

"Could you tell us what you know about it?" asked Serena hesitantly.

"….Fine with me," said Rahl after some hesitation. "I have a theory. Listen, we already know that our bonds are activated whenever our Pokemon are hurt badly, right? So, I think the form's power is fuelled by our Pokemon's abilities, Blaze and Torrent."

"…We never even considered that!" said Serena, shocked. "That's a great theory."

"Yeah, definitely," said Ash empathetically.

Rahl nodded. "So since we have a bond exceeding its limits with Infernape and Greninja," he continued, "Blaze and Torrent lend them power, and that gives it the form we often see whenever they battle."

"Cool!" said Bonnie. "What does your Infernape's form look like, then?" she inquired eagerly.

Rahl smiled for the first time. "The only way you can find out is through a battle," he stated.

"Then that's what you'll get," said Ash, getting up. "Come on, let's battle!"

"In a moment," said Rahl. "Infernape and Manectric are yet to be healed. I'll collect them, then we can have a three on three," he added, looking challengingly at the raven haired trainer.

"You're on!"

* * *

Rahl stood on one end of the field, while Ash stood on the other.

"Good luck, Ash and Rahl!" screeched Bonnie, Dedenne saying, "Denenenene!" as well.

"Do your best, both of you!" said Clemont, who was serving as referee.

"Best of luck!" encouraged Serena. Rahl looked at her pointedly. His eyes seemed to say, _you're so transparent,_ before looking at Ash again. Serena reddened; had he figured it out already?

"Okay Pikachu, you're first!" said Ash. The Mouse Pokemon jumped down and instantly faced Rahl, looking determined to win.

"Weavile, go!" shouted Rahl, pitching his Pokeball to reveal a short, dark Pokemon with very, _very_ sharp claws. Serena's Pokedex dutifully chirped, _"Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Weavile communicate with their fellows by leaving claw marks on the surfaces of ice and trees."_

"This will be a three on three between Ash and Rahl!" announced Clemont. "Substitutions are allowed, and so is forfeiting a Pokemon. When all three Pokemon of one side are not able to battle, it ends. Any objections?"

Ash and Rahl both shook their heads.

"Alright, then battle start!" said Clemont loudly.

"Weavile, use Fury Swipes, now!" yelled Rahl.

The Sharp Claw Pokemon's claws grew long and red, and it sprang nimbly towards Pikachu, beginning to slash at it swiftly. Pikachu tried to dodge, but it was useless.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Ash. Pikachu immediately glowed white, and Weavile barely had time to look surprised before Pikachu slammed it hard. Weavile skittered away.

"Electro Ball!"

"Pika pika pika!" Pikachu charged up the crackling sphere of electricity, and chucked it at Weavile, who was still recovering from Quick Attack.

"Don't panic," said Rahl, "just use Night Slash!"

A purple blade formed in Weavile's hands, and Weavile sliced Electro Ball in half. It then charged Pikachu and cut it hard. The Mouse Pokemon fell backwards and hissed, clearly in pain.

"Now, Dark Pulse!"

"Thunderbolt!"

The two moves clashed hard, creating an explosion that rocked the arena. Serena had to shield her eyes from the dust. When she opened them again, both Pokemon were still standing, battered but very much conscious.

Ash ordered an Iron Tail while Rahl called an Ice Beam. Pikachu ran hard, but Ice Beam froze its tiny paws to the ground, so it couldn't move.

"What the-" gasped Ash.

"Use Fury Swipes!" directed Rahl.

"Wea vile!" Weavile extended its claws once more and swiped at Pikachu, who fell hard.

"Iron Tail, go!" roared Ash.

Pikachu hit Weavile once more, and the Sharp Claw Pokemon fell, badly wounded and unconscious from the super effective move.

"Weavile is unable to battle; the winner is Pikachu!" said Clemont.

"Good work, Ash!" said Serena approvingly. "And Rahl, you too!"

"Return Weavile, you were great," said Rahl. "I must say, Ash, your Pikachu's strong. Real strong," he complimented.

"Heh, thanks!" said Ash. "But I'm forfeiting Pikachu. It definitely can't continue."

"Pika chu," said the Mouse Pokemon in agreement.

"Pikachu has been forfeited!" announced Clemont. "Both Rahl and Ash have two Pokemon remaining!"

"Manectric, let's go!" Rahl shouted, and pitched a Pokeball that burst open instantly. Manectric gave a battle cry, its Mega Stone gleaming.

"Noivern, I choose you!" yelled Ash. His own Pokeball opened up and revealed the Sound Wave Pokemon, which gave a cry of its own.

"Noivern, use Boomburst!" instructed Ash. Noivern immediately shot a powerful beam of sound waves at Manectric, using its ears.

"Manectric, take it!" The Discharge Pokemon stood strong, and took Boomburst with indifference.

"What? No way!" commented an astounded Serena. "Manectric took it without even flinching!"

Ash winced. "Dragon Claw!"

"Noi!" Noivern grew a shroud of green on its hands, swiftly flying down to swipe at Manectric.

"Manectric, use Wild Charge!" ordered Rahl.

Manectric cloaked itself with lightning and charged, slamming hard into Noivern. The Sound Wave Pokemon was just knocked away, and it crashed onto the ground.

"Noivern, you okay?" asked Ash in concern.

"Noi, noi!" Noivern replied determinedly, getting to its feet.

"Great, then use Acrobatics!"

Noivern's body was instantly surrounded by a bluish aura. It started to somersault, making its way speedily towards Manectric.

"I don't think so!" yelled Rahl. "Manectric, use Wild Charge!"

"Again?" asked Bonnie in mild surprise. "I don't get it…..does Rahl _want_ Manectric to damage itself?"

Nevertheless, Manectric surrounded itself with lightning and leaped at Noivern, colliding hard with it. Both Pokemon were thrown backwards, although Noivern was clearly on the losing end.

"Let's finish this up quickly!" said Ash. "Dragon Claw!"

The Sound Wave Pokemon charged once more, its claws growing green, but Rahl was unafraid.

"Ice Fang!" he commanded, sweeping his arm out.

"Oh no!" said Serena. "Ice type moves do a simply gigantic amount of damage to Noivern, which is a Flying _and_ a Dragon type!"

The Discharge Pokemon's fangs glowed icy blue. It took off towards Noivern, clamping its teeth on its wing, like a vice. Noivern roared in pain, and was tossed to the ground like a rag doll.

"Oh no, Noivern!" said Ash worriedly.

Noivern rose once more, obviously severely wounded. Rahl glanced at it briefly, before ordering, "Manectric, use Flamethrower!"

"Noivern, Boomburst!" commanded Ash. "Follow it up with Dragon Claw!"

Noivern shot a beam of sound towards Manectric which nullified Flamethrower, but it didn't use Dragon Claw. Instead, it rose up into the air and began to charge up a completely different attack, firing a large orange-yellow meteor into the air. That meteor then burst into several smaller ones which sped towards Manectric.

"Wow! That's Draco Meteor, Noivern! That's awesome!" said Ash, over the moon with Noivern's powerful new attack.

Rahl smirked. "Impressive, but not enough. Use Thunderbolt!"

Manectric discharged a strong lightning bolt which hit all the incoming meteors and neutralized them, much to Ash's shock.

"Finish it!" commanded Rahl chillingly. "Use Flamethrower!"

Manectric fired a wall of flame towards the tired Noivern, who couldn't block it in time. Flamethrower hit with deadly accuracy, and Noivern fell to the ground.

"Noivern is unable to battle; the winner is Manectric!" said Clemont.

"Oh, Ash…" said Serena, clasping her hands together over her heart.

"Manectric didn't even need to Mega Evolve!" said a shocked Bonnie. "And it still defeated Noivern even though it learned Draco Meteor!"

"Yeah," agreed Serena. "Manectric is extremely strong."

But the Discharge Pokemon was looking tired. It had taken a lot of recoil from Wild Charge, and it had had to fire a Thunderbolt strong enough to counter Draco Meteor, which was extremely difficult to counter. Also, it had taken Noivern's Boomburst at the beginning. This basically meant that Manectric was pretty badly hurt.

"Clemont, I'm forfeiting Manectric," stated Rahl, returning Manectric to its Pokeball.

The air suddenly tensed, Rahl and Ash looking at each other with the utmost seriousness. No one was surprised either, as only one more battle would take place. The battle that would decide the match. A clash of two titans. The match testing resolves, bonds and strength

Infernape versus Greninja.

 ***dodges rocks thrown by angry readers* I'm really really sorry for not updating faster! I've been busy with schoolwork, and my workload is still pretty big. So unfortunately I will be updating only on a weekly basis. Sorry once more, and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **-Nirgends101**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 5- The Extreme Showdown: Infernape versus Greninja!

"Well, Ash," said Rahl with a slight smile. "It's been fun, this battle. It got my blood racing, my heart accelerating, and excitement rushing through my soul. However, this must end. And it _will end._ "

Ash grinned toothily. "Don't worry Rahl," he teased. "It'll end with my win!"

"We'll see," said Rahl, smirking slightly. "Infernape, go!"

His Pokeball burst open, revealing the Flame Pokemon. Infernape roared loud and long, looking challengingly at Ash.

"Greninja, I choose you!" The Ninja Pokemon, now out of its Pokeball, glared intently at Infernape with pale red eyes. Infernape returned the glare, eyes narrowing.

"Well then," said Ash, "we'll make the first move! Greninja, use Aerial Ace!"

Serena thought that Greninja, although it didn't show it, was just as pumped as his trainer, because she had never seen it move faster. Greninja crossed the distance between Infernape and itself quickly, its legs glowing white.

"Infernape, use Mach Punch!" shouted Rahl.

Infernape's fist blazed blue, and it charged as well. It collided hard with Greninja, getting a kick to its face for lack of defence, but it managed to punch Greninja on its face. Both Pokemon landed on their feet, ready to fight till the end.

"Cut!"

"Mach Punch, again!" commanded Rahl.

Greninja's gleaming sword slashed hard at Infernape, the Pokemon countering with a glowing blue fist. Mach Punch managed to snap the thin blade in half, and it smashed hard into Greninja's chest, making the ninja frog fly backwards.

"Mach Punch is super effective, since Greninja is part Dark," said Clemont, a little worried. Serena was worried as well, and she clasped her hands in anxiety over her heart once more.

"Water Shuriken, let's go!" said Ash quickly.

The Ninja Pokemon back-flipped and fired several shuriken from its hands, fast as lightning, and they hit Infernape just as accurately. Infernape winced slightly at the super effective move, but stood strong.

Rahl nodded. "Good, now use Thunder Punch!"

"Greninja," ordered Ash, "use Aerial Ace!"

Greninja's legs glowed white again, while Infernape's left fist crackled with yellow electricity. They moved as quickly as lightning, and battered each other as hard as they could, neither of them giving an inch. If Infernape was kicked by the swift Ninja Pokemon, it retaliated just as fiercely with an electrically-charged punch at Greninja's face or stomach. Ash and Rahl both wiped sweat from their foreheads, and continued to give commands.

"This is wonderful," said Clemont exuberantly. "Thunder Punch and Aerial Ace are good moves to use against Greninja and Infernape respectively. I really don't know who's going to win."

 _'I do hope Ash wins,'_ thought Serena, but did not say it out loud so as not to make Rahl feel hurt. Bonnie (and Dedenne) were too absorbed in the battle to listen to what Clemont was saying.

"Greninja, use Double Team!"

"Mow them all down with Flamethrower!"

As the many copies of Greninja appeared on the field, Infernape shot them away with its amazingly powerful Flamethrower. Soon just a lone Greninja was standing on the field, looking very surprised.

Ash gritted his teeth while Rahl clenched his fist. Both the trainers wanted to win so much…..it was almost painful to watch.

But there had to be a winner, and there had to be a loser, since one could not exist without the other, and both Ash and Rahl understood that, which was obviously why they were enjoying the battle so much, knowing that one would lose and the other would win, eventually.

Ash grinned widely. "Me and Greninja are gonna win this, just y'all see!" he shouted. His eyes strayed towards Serena as he said this, and the honey blonde found herself blushing.

"I don't think so, you know," commented Rahl, who was grinning as well, though not as widely as Ash. " _We're_ gonna win!"

 _"We'll get even, even, EVEN stronger!"_ roared Rahl and Ash at the same time, clenching their fists while Infernape and Greninja mimicked their respective trainer's movements. _"LET'S GO!"_

"Yaaaaaay! Ash-Greninja and Rahl-Infernape have stolen the show, and are having a fight to the death!~" said Bonnie, gleefully jumping up and down. Dedenne squealed in excitement while Squishy gurgled appreciatively.

"Wow…." said Serena, quite astonished by Rahl-Infernape's appearance.

"I hear you," said Clemont. "Infernape now looks so much more intimidating!"

The cyclone of flames surrounding Infernape almost instantly coalesced into its tail. The flames on its head blazed white, similar to Rahl's hair, and the crown above its eyes was now lined with gold. Its tail, which was previously brown, was now thicker and white. It thickened out even more at the end, like a torch, out of which was issuing warm orange flames. The tail was also encircled occasionally with gold. It held itself more regally now, and its eyes, now a dark grey, glittered with power.

Greninja itself had transformed into its Ash-Greninja state. With a large Water Shuriken on its back, and its eyes gleaming crimson, it was hard to decide which one of the Pokemon looked cooler, or more terrifying. Both grinned at each other once more, Ash and Rahl doing the same.

"All right Infernape, use Thunder Punch!" roared Rahl, punching the air with his fist. Infernape leaped forward, copying its trainer with a fist crackling with electricity.

"Greninja, Aerial Ace!" commanded Ash, lifting his leg up as if he was going to dig his heel onto the face of an imaginary enemy. Greninja's foot descended very much the same way as Ash's; and both the attacks collided with a fearsome explosion that rocked the arena, and showered Clemont, Serena and Bonnie with dust.

"Waaah, I can't see!" wailed Bonnie in protest. Serena blinked sand out of her eyes and peered at the arena. To her astonishment she saw Infernape and Greninja still going at it; Infernape repeatedly punched Greninja as hard as it could while Greninja returned the blows with sharp kicks of its own.

"Flamethrower!"

"Water Shuriken!"

"Thunder Punch!"

"Aerial Ace!"

The battered and beaten Pokemon fought on, and harder than ever. If Greninja scored a hit on the Flame Pokemon, Infernape would instantly kick it up. If Infernape managed to sock Greninja on its chin, it found itself being bombarded furiously with multiple Water Shuriken the size of Frisbees.

The other three were now so absorbed in the furious battle that Rayquaza itself could've appeared and none of them, especially Serena, would've noticed. The honey blonde's eyes were on Ash only, and her face was the colour of strawberry ice cream.

 _'He looks so handsome when he's battling…'_ she thought, failing to stop her face becoming redder. However, it was clear to Clemont, and only Clemont, that Infernape held a slight upper hand in the battle.

"Now, Mach Punch!" ordered Rahl.

"Cut, now!" shouted Ash.

"Greee ninja!" cried Greninja, slashing at Infernape with two swords sharp as steel in its hands. Infernape countered with hard punches to Greninja's midriff. Both Pokemon were looking exhausted, and were breathing heavily, which did not escape the notice of the two trainers. (How could it not?)

"End this Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" roared Ash, mimicking Greninja unslinging the shuriken on its back and flinging it at Infernape. However, Ash and Greninja both stumbled, and released the shuriken in a rather unrefined, sloppy manner.

"Oh no-" said Clemont, horrified.

"Flare Blitz!" screamed Rahl.

"Feeeerrrr naaaape!" Infernape showered the arena with blinding blue flames. It rushed towards the shuriken and burst straight through it, shocking everyone.

"No… no…" whispered Serena, all happy thoughts expelled from her mind by a black shadow of horror, the horror that appeared when she saw Ash lose…

"This is the end!" roared Rahl. "Infernape, go!"

The Flame Pokemon finally smashed into Greninja, and the sheer force of the blow slammed Greninja away into the air. Ash gave a horrifying jolt at the pain rushing through his body, _Greninja's_ pain rushing through his body. The Ninja Pokemon twirled helplessly in mid-air, and fell, cracking the ground on impact. Ash's knees buckled severely, and he fell as well, completely unconscious.

There was silence, smoke streaming everywhere. Infernape deactivated its Rahl-Infernape mode, but did not cheer in delight or happiness. Both Rahl and Infernape were looking gravely at Ash and Greninja, both lying on the ground severely injured.

"G-Greninja is unable to battle," coughed Clemont. "Therefore, the match goes to Rahl."

But there was no whooping from the winner's end; instead Rahl (who had quickly returned Infernape to its Pokeball after muttering brief congratulations to it) was running to Ash and helping the boy up, panting slightly.

"Ash needs medical help," croaked Rahl hoarsely, holding Ash up by his arms. "Come on, let's go to the Centre."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

"Yes," agreed Serena sadly, hoisting Ash up by his other arm. Bonnie trailed behind worriedly along with Clemont, Dedenne and Squishy both looking concerned for Ash. Clemont took Greninja's Pokeball from Ash and gently tapped the Ninja Pokemon with it. Greninja returned to the Pokeball, and stayed there. Pikachu leaped up on Serena's shoulder and nestled there, almost crying at Ash's wounds.

* * *

There was silence as Rahl, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie entered the Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy gaped at Ash in shock, but after a quick explanation from Clemont, she nodded, promising to treat Greninja properly while his trainer recuperated. The white haired trainer asked for a room in which Ash could rest, and Audino allocated one to them immediately. Rahl checked Ash over and turned towards Serena, looking worried.

"Serena," said Rahl in a low tone, looking at her. "I won't sugarcoat it; Ash is in a bad way. His injuries are really bad, and well…" his face darkened, "he's pretty sick as well."

Serena felt sick herself, as did Pikachu, obviously. The little Mouse Pokemon was gazing at Ash and disregarding the bruises along its own body. Bonnie looked stricken, Dedenne had a miserable look on its face, and Squishy was just gurgling quietly to itself. Clemont however, turned to Rahl and said, "But what about you, Rahl? You should be just as injured as Ash is. After all, the match was pretty intense."

A low, humourless chuckle escaped Rahl's lips. "You needn't worry about me, I'm fine," he replied. "Infernape's gone to the infirmary; that's enough for me. I am not too badly wounded."

"But why are _you_ not injured, but Ash is?" asked Bonnie.

"Nenene," agreed Dedenne, and Pikachu also looked at Rahl.

"I _am_ injured," said Rahl, "I'm just ignoring the pain, because Ash is worse off than I am."

"Come on," pleaded Clemont. "You rest as well, its fine-"

"No can do," Rahl winced. "Ash is injured, and that's it. No more arguments."

"Leave it, guys," said Serena, not looking up. Everyone but Rahl looked at the honey blonde in shock.

"Serena-" started Clemont.

"He's right," said Serena, finally looking up at the blond inventor. "Ash has a fever, Clemont. Rahl doesn't."

"Thanks," said Rahl. "All right, we need a couple Super Potions, some Oran Berries, some ice and some mint, if you can find it. Get going, Bonnie, Serena. Clemont, I want you to help them."

"Got'cha," said Clemont, hurrying after the girls.

Rahl sighed, and looked at the still-prone Ash. "You idiot," he whispered. "Serena is in love with you, and you reciprocate. Get on with your relationship, or she'll give up. They all do."

Ash stirred slightly and Rahl shifted, careful not to disturb him.

 **Please read and review people! I love to read every review, be it compliments or constructive criticism. Please do so. I thank you all for favouriting too!**

 **-Nirgends101**


	6. Chapter 6

**And yeah, this is chapter 6. Rahl has already figured out Ash and Serena's feelings for one another…what's gonna happen now? Find out in this new chapter!**

Chapter 6- Sickness and Suspicion

Rahl waited with mild annoyance. He checked his watch (which read 6:08pm) and cracked his fingers, a habit of his that calmed him down and removed his anxiety temporarily. He watched Ash, currently groaning quietly and shifting around, sweat on his face.

 _'He's seriously sick,'_ thought Rahl, awed. _'He poured all his intensity into that battle, and here he is now, I guess.'_

There was a loud clanking, and Serena rushed in the room, a white bag in hand and her eyes on Ash. Bonnie followed soon after with some leaves clenched tightly in her fists, and lastly Clemont, who was for some reason covered in soot, and looked like he had allowed a weasel to nest in his hair.

"Um," said Rahl hesitantly. "Why is Clemont so- er- filthy?"

He had gotten their names prior to the battle.

"He tried to lead us to some possible locations of mint using his invention, the Mint and Herb Finder," said Serena matter-of-factly. "It didn't go well."

Rahl frowned but did not press the issue. "Give me the Oran Berries, and the Super Potion," he instructed. "I shall use them to heal Ash."

"Are-Are you sure they'll work on humans?" said Bonnie fearfully. Rahl nodded at her. "They will, no worries," he said reassuringly. "I've used them many times myself, and it turned out just fine."

The lemon blonde nodded, looking relieved.

Rahl first took the small blue bottle from Serena's bag and unscrewed it. He popped a few Oran Berries in the flask and shook it vigorously, the berries smashing inside. The potion immediately turned a shade of yellow.

"Hold him still," Rahl told Clemont, "and Serena, hold his mouth open." Both inventor and Performer mutely did as they were told. The white haired trainer then tipped some of the mixture into Ash's mouth, and made him swallow.

"Hand me the mint," said Rahl. Serena passed the green leaves to him, and he started to rub them together, a sharp, pleasant tang filling the air.

Bonnie breathed in, as did Dedenne. Squishy didn't have a nose, but then again it could make sounds while having no mouth, so it enjoyed the scent as well.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Clemont.

"Wake him up." Rahl held the mint under Ash's nose, and the trainer awoke almost immediately. Spluttering, Ash looked around groggily until he could focus on Rahl, Clemont, Bonnie, and of course, Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon gave a cry of joy at seeing its trainer awake finally, and jumped onto his shoulder without a second thought.

Ash slowly reached up to pat Pikachu on the head. "Where am I?" he asked the room at large. "The last thing I remember is Greninja being hit by Flare Blitz, then….wait, is Greninja okay?!"

Ash suddenly panicked, obviously worried for his Pokemon's safety, but Serena put a hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry Ash, Greninja's being taken care of by Nurse Joy."

"And Infernape," reminded Clemont.

"And Infernape," agreed Serena.

"That's-That's great," stammered Ash, embarrasedly blushing. Serena also reddened and turned away, laughing awkwardly. "Ha ha…."

For the first time since the battle, amusement flickered across Rahl's face, but he made no comment. Clemont was very much the same way, although Bonnie was red in the face from trying not to laugh.

 _'He's obviously figured it out as well,'_ thought Rahl, eyes on Clemont. _'We shall definitely have to discuss- wait, I haven't even agreed to travel with these people! What am I thinking?! I'm already considering them as-!'_

"Rahl?" asked Serena concernedly.

"What? What is it?" asked Rahl, peering at the other with disquiet shimmering in his eyes.

"Oh nothing, it's just…you look kinda disturbed," commented Bonnie.

"De ne ne," said Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon obviously in agreement.

"It's nothing, just…" Rahl took a deep breath. "Can I- er- travel with you guys? You're obviously in the Pokemon League as well, and so am I, so yeah," he continued, referring to Ash.

There was a slight, surprised, silence in the air. Obviously, no one had expected Rahl to ask this question. But then-

"Goes without saying!" said Ash cheerfully. "Can you pitch a tent, light a fire, and fight wild Pokemon?"

"Ash," reprimanded Clemont. "You're being too direct."

"I can do all those things, yes," said Rahl, smiling.

"Then it's settled!" said Serena, smiling back.

"Welcome to the team!~" said Bonnie happily.

"Thanks," said Rahl. "You know," he added after a short pause, "My hometown, do any of you know of it? Ifrit Town?"

"Ifrit Town?" asked Serena, frowning. "I've never heard of it."

"I have, though," said Clemont. "Why?"

Rahl sucked in a breath.

"Ah ha, its nothing," he said, playing it off. "It's just, well, I wanted to see whether you knew or not. That's all," he added awkwardly.

"Oh, okay then," said Ash, though looking a little suspicious. _'Does he suspect we really want nothing to do with him?'_

At that moment, a loud BANG issued through the windows, cracking the glass on impact. Rahl, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne all covered their ears, wincing in pain. Ash looked up angrily. "Team Rocket!"

Rahl cursed. "Let's get going," he said. "Ash, you stay here," he added, hurtling to the doorstep. Serena and Clemont followed suit and Bonnie sped ahead of both of them.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" protested Ash. Rahl ignored him.

But as the gang rushed out of the Pokemon Center, they soon noticed that it wasn't Jessie and James who had caused the chaos. Rather, it was a group of four, all wearing the Rocket symbol on their chests. They stood on a heap of wreckage, admiring the screams and wails amidst the city.

"Who are you?" asked Rahl coldly, which drew their attention.

The first of them, a haughty, orange haired woman with sharp features, replied, "I am Ariana."

"My name is Proton, the fortress!" said a green haired man scarily. "None shall come in our way!"

A man with a purple mohawk bowed flamboyantly. "Petrel, master of disguise!"

And lastly, a man with a demeanor as cold as a Glalie's breath stepped forward. "Archer," he informed curtly. "Get out of the way, kids. Or I'll show you an angry adult's wrath."

"Ohh, scary," snapped Serena boldly. This made Proton angry.

"I'll show you insolent kids my power!" he yelled, jumping down and enlarging a Pokeball in his hand.

"We are the Elite of Team Rocket!" Ariana added, landing beside Proton and snapping out a Pokeball of her own. "You can't possibly beat us!"

"We'll prove you wrong," yelled Clemont, throwing a Pokeball out on the field. "Luxray, come on out!"

The Gleam Eyes Pokemon gave a battle cry and faced its opponents, a challenging glare in its eyes.

Ariana smirked. "Vileplume, go!" she ordered, and threw her Pokeball.

"And you, Weezing!" shouted Proton. The two Pokemon glared at Luxray, readying themselves for battle.

"Two on one?" asked Rahl. "I don't think so! Scizor, let's do this!" he yelled. His Pokeball exploded, and released a _very_ menacing red-armored Pokemon.

Serena's Pokedex scanned them all, and it sang, _"Vileplume, the Flower Pokemon. It's large head is heavy and scatters pollen everywhere. Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. It loves the smell of garbage, and inhales it to become bigger._ (Bonnie shivered at this.) _Scizor, the Pincer Pokemon. It has a body as hard as steel, and it is not affected by weak attacks."_

Petrel and Archer made no movement. "We'll let you clean up here," Archer smirked contemptuously. "Ariana, Proton, do not fail us...and Lord Giovanni."

"Yes, yes, we know," said Proton, aggrieved.

"These scum don't stand a chance!" said Ariana mockingly.

"Let's go, then!" taunted Rahl. "Scizor, use Bullet Punch!"

"Luxray," ordered Clemont, "use Electric Terrain!"

* * *

 **And that's it! I'm REALLY sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but what can I say, I've been sick!  
**

 **An interesting battle has occurred! Rahl and Clemont are battling two Executives of Team Rocket, but why are they here? Why Anistar City? Find out in the next chapter of BPL!**

 **Please, please, read and review guys! And I thank all of those who have done so already!**

 **-Nirgends101**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up you guys, I'm back with the electrifying new chapter of BPL, Chapter 7! We find that Ariana and Proton are now battling Rahl and Clemont. What shall happen now? And what is Team Rocket's true objective? Is it just to cause a bit of mayhem, or is it something bigger?**

 **Also, there shall be Laserbladeshipping in this.**

* * *

Scizor streaked forward, its pincer glowing a metallic silver. Luxray roared loudly, electricity coursing through the ground and coloring it a dull gold. Electric Terrain had been set.

Vileplume yowled loudly as it was struck by Bullet Punch, the strong attack pushing it back a few meters.

"No..." growled Ariana. "How can that Bullet Punch be so powerful?" she demanded.

"That's Scizor's ability, Technician," said Rahl apathetically. "What, do the all-powerful Executives of Team Rocket not know this?" he taunted.

Proton went red with rage. "Weezing, use Venoshock!" he ordered.

"And Vileplume, use Razor Leaf on Luxray!" screamed Ariana.

Vileplume shot a bunch of glowing leaves at Luxray, while a dense purple ball of goo was thrown at Scizor, courtesy Weezing.

"Luxray, use Swift to knock away those leaves!" commanded Clemont.

"And Scizor, use Silver Wind!" said Rahl.

As glittering stars checked Razor Leaf in midair, Scizor's Silver Wind blew every single attack towards Vileplume and Weezing, and it hit hard. The two Pokemon fell back and groaned in pain.

"Get up!" snapped Ariana angrily. "Use Poison Powder!"

"Silver Wind," said Rahl simply.

The Flower Pokemon tried its best, but the purple powder it produced was harshly blown back by the more powerful move. The super effective Silver Wind hurtled into Vileplume once more, and it fell to the ground squealing in pain. "Vile plume, plume vile vile!"

"Weezing, use Poison Gas!" howled Proton furiously. "Don't show any mercy to those brats!"

"Weez!" The Poison Gas Pokemon breathed out a thick cloud of yellow gas, which floated all around them. Luxray and Scizor winced, obviously affected. Serena and Bonnie both started to cough.

"Push through, Luxray!" ordered Clemont, sweeping his arm out. "Wild Charge!"

Luxray shook its head, and generated a powerful cloak of crackling thunder around itself, charged up by the preset Electric Terrain. It charged and smashed into Weezing hard. Weezing flew backwards and smashed into the wall where Archer and Petrel were standing. The shocked Rocket Executives struggled to keep their footing as Weezing slumped to the ground, unable to continue.

"Weezing!" roared Proton, storming over to his wounded Pokemon. "What are you doing?" he asked angrily. "Get up, get up!"

But the unconscious Pokemon did not respond, so with an angry curse Proton returned it to its Pokeball, and ran away to God knows where. The other two Executives watched him go without regret.

"Proton may be beaten," said Ariana contemptuously, "but you will find that I am enough to take down the both of you! Vileplume, use Hyper Beam!"

Clemont, Bonnie and Serena all gasped, though Rahl didn't, and just watched grimly as the Flower Pokemon unleashed a large orange blast at them.

"Luxray, use Thunder Fang! Bite Hyper Beam, please!" Rahl raised an eyebrow at the reckless strategy but made no comment.

"Scizor, use Superpower!" snapped out Rahl. The Pincer Pokemon charged hard and fast towards Vileplume and started to beat it around while glowing with a blue aura. Vileplume screamed in pain, as it was brutally battered by the powerful attack.

"Vileplume-" began an enraged Ariana, but Rahl intervened.

"Forfeit," said the white haired trainer.

"What did you say, you scum?" said Ariana dangerously.

"Forfeit, and escape with your Pokemon," repeated Rahl, his eyes glittering. "None here want you to remain in Anistar. Get out, and treat your Pokemon. Or..." he left the rest unsaid.

Ariana growled. "Vileplume, return," she said, putting Vileplume back in its Pokeball. "We'll be back," she warned ominously. " _Those_ three were useless idiots. We'll beat you ourselves."

"What are you doing, Ariana?" asked Archer coldly.

"Retreating," was the curt reply. "Come on."

"Tch," said Petrel bemusedly. The three agents left silently.

Rahl sighed. "Scizor, you were great. Return."

Clemont did the same to Luxray, and turned around only to be hugged around the neck by his sister. "That was fantastic!~" she said happily, letting go. "You've gotten so strong, brother!"

"Th-Thanks, I guess," muttered Clemont, a little embarrassed. Rahl clapped him on the shoulder, his grey eyes flashing. "Good teamwork, Clemont."

"Yeah, you too!" said Clemont happily. He looked around a bit. "Wait, where's Serena?"

"She went back during the battle to check on Ash," informed Bonnie mischievously. Rahl nodded. "Makes sense," he agreed.

"So you've guessed as well?" smiled Clemont.

"My dear Clemont," said Rahl, "they make it look so obvious, even a Slowpoke would be able to see it." He shook his head.

Clemont and Bonnie both snorted.

"Anyway," said the white haired trainer, "I'd better go as well." He winced. "I'm not feeling too well, obviously because of that battle." Both the Lumiose sibling knew that Rahl was referring not to his battle with the Executives, but the one with Ash.

"Will you be fine?" asked Bonnie worriedly.

"Ask that to Dedenne and Squishy instead," was the answer. "I'm pretty sure they've been affected-"

"-by that Poison Gas," finished Clemont. "Come, Bonnie, let's go to Nurse Joy, while Rahl visits the ward to have his... sickness treated."

"OK," agreed Bonnie. They entered the Pokemon Center and deposited Scizor and Luxray off to Nurse Joy, along with Dedenne. Squishy, surprisingly, was perfectly fine.

Rahl went to the ward, and Clemont turned a corner, about to head towards Luxray's room, and he found himself face-to-face with Korrina.

"What the-"

* * *

I brushed off a stray lock of slate black hair from Ash's forehead, and smiled. He had fallen back asleep, as had Pikachu. The electric mouse was snoring on a table a little far away from Ash's bed.

I loved him. I was sure of that. But as I watched over him, my fears took point, and my smile disappeared. What if he didn't love me? What if he was going to leave me, and go to another region? What if he loved somebody else?

Fear rose in my lungs. It felt like water was filling my lungs, slowly drowning my hopes.

I wiped a tear from my eye, then leaned towards the prone body of my crush.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear, and nearly broke down as I said it.

Out of the corner of my watery eye I noticed a figure watching me. I quickly wiped my tears away and looked at the whoever-it-was, struggling not to cry.

"He doesn't love anyone else," the person said, and I recognized the voice as Rahl's.

"Rahl, I-" My shaky tone was cut off by his own.

"He loves _you_ , and only you," said the other, watching me gravely. "And I'm sure you love him back."

"H-How do y-y-you know?" I sniffled.

"Ah, that is quite easy," said Rahl, wryly. "You see," he continued, " _I'm not an idiot!"_

I couldn't help but let out a low chuckle at that, although I was still scared. _'Ash can do much better than you,'_ sneered the voice at the back of my mind. _'Why shall he love you?'_

The said trainer mumbled something in his sleep and turned around so that his body was facing my direction, which startled me. I steadied him while Rahl went to grasp a thermometer and stick it in Ash's mouth.

"What does it say?" I asked, worried.

Rahl checked the display, and with a sigh of relief passed it on to me.

36 degrees. The fever had alleviated.

I let out a small cry of joy, and hugged Rahl in a friendly manner. He tensed in surprise, but after some hesitation hugged me back a little awkwardly. When I pulled away, I immediately went over to Ash's bedside once more, and he slowly woke up once more.

"So, our hero awakes," said Rahl satirically. "How do you feel?"

"Better," croaked the other. The sickness had left his eyes, and he indeed did look more healthy. "Serena...?" he asked.

"Y-Yes?" I answered, trying not to blush.

"I thought... I thought I heard you say some-some-something?" he asked, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

I colored, while Rahl watched, his eyes glittering in amusement.

"What exactly do you think I said?" I asked, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Something...don't remember," murmured Ash.

"Tch." That came from Rahl. "Come," he added, walking over to the door. "Get dressed, Ash, and meet up with me, Clemont and Bonnie in the ward. Serena, you can explain what happened with the Executives."

"Executives?" asked Ash, now back to full alertness.

"I'll explain," said Serena hastily.

* * *

..."And Proton turned tail and ran?" chortled Ash. "My God..."

"Yes," agreed Serena, laughing as well. "Although it didn't seem funny at that time..."

"Yeah, it wouldn't have," agreed Ash, turning a corner. As he approached the corridor, he beheld Bonnie, Rahl, Korrina (much to his surprise), and Clemont. The latter two were chatting happily.

"Korrina?" asked Ash, surprised. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Ash," said the Shalour Gym Leader. "Hi Serena!"

"Hi!" said Serena cheerfully.

"Korrina," Clemont explained, "was searching for her grandfather, since he was missing for a few days. However, Lucario got hurt from a fall-"

"A _fall_?" asked Ash slyly.

Korrina reddened. "It was a bad one!"

"Hush, hush," said Clemont soothingly. "So," he continued, "she found Gurkinn in Anistar, and saw him away to Shalour City. Then, she deposited Lucario to the Pokemon Center."

"And I met him straight afterwards!" finished Korrina happily. She flushed a bit as she said this, and Clemont did so as well.

 _'Hmm...'_ thought Rahl shrewdly. _'It seems love is in the air...and not just because of Ash and Serena, that is.'_

"So!" broke in Bonnie. "Please join us, Korrina! I might not have said it before, but I'll say it now- you're a keeper! For my brother, I mean~~" she teasingly trailed off.

The two Gym Leaders turned a violent shade of red.

"My, my..." said the thoroughly amused lemon blonde. "Your faces would make a strawberry jealous. But I'm not concerned about that! What I'm more interested in is _why your faces came to be that way_!"

"I-I-I-I," stuttered Korrina, lost for words.

"Um- I- uh...er..." stammered Clemont, very much the same.

"Bonnie," reprimanded Serena.

Ash snorted in laughter at seeing Clemont and Korrina's red faces.

Rahl kept quiet. He looked like he was thinking hard about something, something very important. His face was scrunched up, his eyes tightly shut, hands clasped.

"R-Rahl?" asked Clemont.

"Hmm?" asked the other distractedly.

"K-Korrina would l-l-like to know where you c-come from," said the Gym Leader, hopelessly waving his hand to his supposed crush, who first looked uncomprehending, then nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, yes, please tell me!"

 _'So they want to change the subject,'_ thought Rahl. _'Tch, can't say I blame them.'_

"Very subtle, big brother, very subtle," chortled Bonnie.

"Oh, shut up," sighed Serena, unable to restrain a giggle.

"Enough," said Rahl sternly.

"I hail," continued the white haired trainer carefully, "from a place called Ifrit Town."

Korrina's eyes widened. "You mean that place where one can find a lot of Fire-type Pokemon?"

Rahl sighed in relief. "That's right," he commented, relieved that someone knew about it. "It's where I got Infernape, when it was just a little Chimchar."

"So cool!" chimed in Bonnie. "So Rahl's birthplace is the home of many Fire-type Pokemon?"

"Yes," said Rahl, smiling. "We even had a small Gym," he added. "Yeah, I know," he said when the others gaped at him in disbelief. "Hardly anyone came, though."

"Hey, hey!" said Ash excitedly. "Who was the Gym Leader, what Pokemon did he (or she) use, and what was the badge they gave out?"

Rahl said, "We had a pretty old Gym Leader who was also the mayor. His name was Helios, and he used-"

"Fire-type Pokemon, let me guess," sighed Clemont.

"Spot on," agreed Rahl. "He gave out the Demon Badge, since 'Ifrit' is a mythological fire demon. So there you have it."

"Wait a minute," said Serena. "You said 'had'; does the Gym still exist?"

Rahl shook his head. Everyone gasped.

"What happened to it?" asked Bonnie, shocked.

"Like I said, hardly anyone came, and the people who did come were pretty weak, and were easily beaten by Helios and his Houndoom," explained Rahl. "Soon, Ifrit Town was forgotten, and it fell. Helios died, and the people left, one by one. It's now a ghost town, but many Fire-types still live there."

"That's so sad," whispered Korrina, stricken. Clemont looked at her worriedly, then glanced sympathetically at Rahl. "This must be hard, I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry," said Rahl heavily. "What's done is done, after all."

"But still!" argued Serena.

"Serena, he's right," said Ash.

"Ash, you can't be serious," Serena said shrilly. "His town was forgotten because the Ifrit Gym was too tough to beat? Isn't that ridiculous?!"

"Yeah, I'm shocked too," said Ash. "But I'm saying it again; Rahl is right. What's done is _done_ , Serena. No one can do anything about it."

"Fine," exhaled the Performer in defeat.

After that, a thick silence hung in the air, and no one spoke for a few minutes. Korrina edged closer to Clemont and rubbed her eyes in in exhaustion. Clemont yawned, and simultaneously, Korrina's head hit the other Gym Leader's shoulder, and his head rested on hers. They both fell asleep almost instantly.

Serena's mouth opened up as well in a big yawn, and Ash quietly took her in his arms and laid her on his right shoulder, falling asleep as well. Bonnie gave a great snore, having fallen asleep already beside Clemont.

Rahl gaped at them in astonishment. _'Have they actually fallen asleep?! Idiots,"_ and no matter how exasperated he was, he couldn't help but feel amused.

"Well," sighed Rahl, getting up and snapping out three Pokeballs, "guess I have a bit of work to do. Infernape, Scizor, Carracosta, come out," he whispered, and the Pokeballs split open to reveal the aforementioned three Pokemon, who silently awaited Rahl's orders.

"Okay guys," whispered Rahl, "here's what I want you to do..."

* * *

"...And that's done," said Rahl triumphantly. He, along with the help of his Pokemon, had dragged the sleeping five (seven, counting Dedenne and Squishy, who had been fetched by Carracosta from a very drowsy Nurse Joy, and eight counting Pikachu, who was already in the room) to the ward where Ash had slept. Infernape lifted Ash and Serena in each of its arms, Clemont and Korrina hung from Scizor's pincers, and Rahl himself carried Bonnie. Dedenne and Squishy were cradled safely in Carracosta's flippers.

"Good, now put Ash and Serena on that bed, and Clemont and Korrina on that one..."

Soon, all the people were snoring in their respective beds. Clemont and Korrina were almost hugging each other, and Ash's arm was being crushed by Serena's body. Bonnie slept a little way away from the rest of them, her two friends sleeping beside her.

"Return," whispered Rahl, and the three Pokemon went back into their Pokeballs. Rahl checked the time on his watch.

1:10 am.

He sighed.

Going over to the corner, he found a nice comfortable chair and nestled himself in it. He watched over them for a while, his eyes drooping slightly. Them. His friends. _His friends._

Rahl smiled, his thoughts dissolving in a warm current of sleep.

 **HAHA, did you think I'd forgotten about you guys? Not a chance!  
** **Aaaah, I love this chapter. Laserbladeshipping has come out with a bang and Amourshipping proceeds on!**

 **Read and review please guys! I love it when I see a new favorite or a new follow, or a new review!**

 **-Nirgends101**


	8. Chapter 8

**Damn, guys, I'm sorry for the late updates! But on a happier note, here's Chapter 8!**

Bonus Chapter- Realization and Action

Rahl awoke, blinking his eyes open, and he yawned and stretched a little. His muscles popped, and he sighed in obvious content.

"Ahhh..." he breathed. "Good stretch, that one."

He took note of his surroundings, and smiled. Korrina and Clemont were still sleeping, with arms curled around one another, and Serena's nose was in Ash's chest, the boy's arm under her head.

 _'God...'_ Rahl thought, shaking his head. _'If they don't get a move on and confess their feelings, I'll do a Cupid and force them to.'_

He went over to the desk containing a small notepad and pencil that one often sees in hotels and the like, and wrote a note stating where he was going and where he would wait for them. He strode to the bathroom and freshened up, brushing his teeth and showering. He put on his shoes, collected his Pokeballs, and went out of the ward, to the Pokemon Center.

 _'I think I'll switch Scizor with Venusaur, the poor fellow hasn't battled for a long time,'_ thought Rahl as he reached the PC where he could deposit and withdraw Pokemon to and from his storage. _'I'll keep Carracosta, but I think I should take out Weavile and put in Espeon.'_

He booted up the PC and made his transactions while Nurse Joy watched. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, thanks," he replied. Nurse Joy led him to a table where he sat down, and picked up a menu.

"I'll have a cheese sandwich," Rahl told the pink haired lady, after some consideration, "and a cup of coffee, no sugar."

"No sugar?" asked Nurse Joy in surprise. "Well, if you say so, dear."

Rahl exhaled and took out a book from the bag on his back, titled _Harry Potter and the Order of the Moltres_ , and began to read.

A steaming cup of coffee appeared, as did a mouthwatering grilled cheese sandwich, served up by Nurse Joy's Audino. Rahl took the food from it and petted it on the head. "Thanks, Audino."

"Audi audi," it said happily, and went away. Rahl put away his book and, pulling the tray over to him, began to eat.

* * *

Ash started awake, looking around blearily. His arm felt weird, _very_ weird. When he looked down at it, he gave a small gasp, and his face turned crimson.

Serena, the woman of his dreams, was dozing on his left arm. Her mouth was slightly open, and her honey blonde hair was sprawled everywhere, crowning his biceps. Also, her nose was very close to his chest.

 _'How the heck did we get like this?'_ thought the flustered trainer. He attempted to pull his arm out from under Serena's head, and after a few halfhearted attempts he managed to do so. His arm was throbbing painfully, and he tried to ease it up by massaging it. However, his efforts yielded no fruit.

Just then, Serena yawned widely, and Ash's heart nearly stopped, he was so nervous and scared. However, he couldn't help but notice that Serena looked absolutely adorable when she yawned. Thinking about it made him blush even more.

 _'_ _Get it together, Ketchum,'_ Ash chided himself momentarily. He slowly eased himself out of the bed...and came face to face with a deviously grinning Bonnie.

"What the-!"

"Shhh, you'll wake your girlfriend," she teased.

Ash, if possible, colored even more. "She's not my-"

"Then why were you sleeping with her?" countered Bonnie triumphantly. When Ash did not answer, Bonnie crowed triumphantly, "I knew it!"

At Bonnie's shouting, Serena abruptly awoke as well, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. "Bonnie...don't shout so early in the morning..." she mumbled.

Ash gave a small shriek and promptly fell off the bed. (He was still sitting on it when Bonnie confronted him.)

"Ash!" exclaimed Serena, instantly worried and back to full wakefulness. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, fine," groaned the other drearily getting up slowly.

"Why is your face so red?" questioned Serena further. "Do you have a fever? Are you sick?"

"He's lovesick, that's what!" giggled Bonnie.

Serena turned her head towards the lemon blonde. "Did you say something, Bonnie?"

"No no, she said nothing!" said Ash quickly, giving Bonnie a glare worthy of an Arbok's, which shut her up.

Serena looked at Ash suspiciously. "If you say so, then."

"Where's-where's Clemont?" asked Ash, obviously wanting to change the subject.

Bonnie said teasingly, "He was sleeping with Korri-"

The bathroom door banged open, and the blond inventor came out, red in the face. His spectacles were askew and his hair was mussed, as if he had just rolled out of bed.

"Hi!" said Serena cheerfully. "Where's Korrina? And where's Rahl?" she added. The trainer was missing as well.

Clemont blushed even more, making his face the color of the setting sun. "I-I don't know...hey, what's that?" He pointed to a small piece of paper neatly folded on the desk. Serena went over, unfolded the paper and read, "Guys, I've gone to the Pokemon Center's food-court to get breakfast. Freshen up and join me later. Rahl."

"Is that it?" asked Ash.

"Hang on, there's a P.S..." said Serena slowly. "P.S- Did you enjoy your sleep?"

Ash and Clemont both turned red at that.

"Come to think of it...that was actually one of the best sleeps I'd had for a while," stated the Performer thoughtfully. "But how could Rahl have known that?"

"Never m-mind that," said Ash quickly. "Let's get going, now."

* * *

Korrina stormed over to the food-court, boiling with rage borne from embarrassment. When she had woken up in Clemont's arms, she had felt strangely comfortable, but she was also _very_ red-faced. Then Clemont had woken up and...it had been embarrassment served up on a silver plate. First-class.

Not that she hated him or whatever, but it was still humiliating. A blushing Clemont had promptly gotten out of the bed and hurried over to the bathroom while gabbling nonsensical apologies, while she herself had remained there for a while, stunned.

Ever since her parents' deaths, she hadn't slept that well...

 _'No. Don't think about that.'_

But she couldn't help it.

Nightmares, rotten sleep, bad dreams had all plagued her nights after her parents had died. And yet, in Clemont's arms, she had dreamed of happiness, of passion, of finally being able to lo-

She entered the food-court, and instantly spotted a head of white hair at a table. Rahl Feranos was enjoying a cup of hot coffee along with a grilled cheese sandwich. Seeing him, her anger ignited once more, and she swept towards him with a face akin to that of a Gengar's when it used Scary Face.

"YOU LITTLE IDIOT-" she began to scream.

"-Good morning to you too, Korrina," Rahl smoothly interrupted her. "Have a seat," he invited.

Glaring at him all the while, Korrina took the proffered chair, and picked up the menu, ordering a salad bowl from the concerned Nurse Joy. Ignoring all the stares boring into her, the Gym Leader hissed, " _What are you playing at, Rahl?_ You put me in a bed along with-"

"-the boy you happen to feel affection for," Rahl cut her off once more.

Korrina flushed. "I-I don't like him in _that_ sense-"

"Liar."

"W-What's your p-proof I like h-him then?" Korrina was seriously stuttering now.

"For a start," said Rahl, amusement flashing in his eyes, "you wouldn't be stuttering if you didn't like him. Also, if you really don't, then why were you so embarrassed when Bonnie called you a keeper for Clemont?"

"I just wasn't expecting it, that's all!" shouted Korrina.

"Okay," said Rahl calmly. "Then why did you join the group, Miss _Shalour City Gym Leader?_ "

Korrina was lost for words. She simply did not know how to react. Rahl had cleverly observed every single movement that Korrina had made, even the subtle ones. Why did she join the team? Why did she blush whenever she looked at the Lumiose Gym Leader? Why did she feel so safe in his arms, non-muscular as they were?

Because she loved him.

"True, Clemont isn't exactly what you'd call, say, a _ladies' man,_ " conceded Rahl. Korrina snorted.

"However, he has a brain. He's intelligent and hard-working. Those inventions of his never work, but he strives to make them do so. He's got heart and cares for you with all of it. He will sacrifice himself for his friends any day. He's a great guy for you, Korrina," continued Rahl, watching her carefully.

"...I know," mumbled Korrina after some silence.

"Then act, damn it," sighed the trainer. "Keeping it a secret will do nothing but whittle you away. So confess to him. Live a happy life."

"...All right, I'll do it...in my own time," muttered Korrina, going pink.

"Good," grunted Rahl.

"Thanks," said Korrina abruptly. When Rahl looked up in surprise, she winked, smiling, and took a fork to the salad laid in front of her.

 **Simply love this chapter. Going deeper and deeper into a ship is very satisfying.**

 **Thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting and following guys! Please continue to do so!**

 **-Nirgends101**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Thank you all for the kind reviews and favorites/follows, they're what are inspiring me to continue this!**

Chapter 9- Pokemon League, begin!

"Wow, the Pokemon League is finally beginning, huh?" said Ash cheerfully. Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder like always, and he was flanked by Rahl and Clemont on one end, and Serena and Korrina on the other. Bonnie trailed behind him.

"Yeah," agreed Rahl. "Look," he added, "we can see Lumiose already."

And true enough, Prism Tower loomed up in front of them, and soon after that the whole city came into view. Clemont and Bonnie uttered cries of joy at seeing their home again while Serena and Korrina smiled indulgently at them.

Rahl watched them with an unreadable expression on his face. The white haired trainer had instantly noticed Ash and Serena's love for each other, and had tried to play Cupid, to get them together. But, they weren't little kids. They could handle themselves, and could confess their love to one another without his help. So why was he acting like some sort of matchmaker and doing it for them?

 _'You know very well why, Rahl Feranos,'_ he chided himself. _'It's because you don't want them to end up like...like some people who didn't have the guts to do so and ended up with others, others who they didn't really love. But why do you care so much? Because they're your_ friends. _'_

"Rahl?" asked Bonnie, flapping her arms wildly. "Jeez, come out of your thoughts!"

"What? Oh, oh sorry, Bonnie," said Rahl, a bit alarmed. "It's in my nature to think a lot, so..."

"Probably because you traveled alone for so long," commented Korrina.

"Yes," agreed Rahl. "Anyway, what did you want, Bonnie?"

"How did your Gym Battle with Clembot go?" asked Bonnie excitedly. "You have the Voltage Badge, you should've beaten it!"

"Please tell us!" added Serena. Clemont and Korrina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I remember," recalled Rahl. "I used a team of Espeon, Venusaur and Infernape against it. It's Magnemite was taken out by Espeon pretty easily, and it's next Pokemon, Magneton, was also taken out by Venusaur. However, it became paralyzed and was taken out by Clembot's Heliolisk."

Clemont puffed up with pride while Korrina just snorted at him.

"Espeon, however, set up Trick Room and slowed Heliolisk down. Then I recalled it and sent out Infernape, which defeated Heliolisk with Mach Punch."

"Super effective," agreed Ash.

"Pika pika chu."

The six entered Lumiose City amidst great happiness and pleasantness, mostly from the two siblings, but also from Ash and Serena. Korrina wanted to rest at Prism Tower for a while before signing up for the Pokemon League, but Clemont talked her out of it.

"Ash and Rahl have worked hard and earned their eight badges after many months," the blond inventor stated. "It would be unfair of us to make a detour and put off the signing up process."

"Oh okay, then," sighed Korrina, rubbing her eyes.

"Tell you what," suggested Rahl, "Clemont can go with Korrina, Serena and Bonnie to Prism Tower, they look like they're about to collapse. Me and Ash shall sign up on our own."

"What?" cried Bonnie. "No, no, it wouldn't be fair to you!"

"The League won't start for a few hours," reassured Ash. "It's okay, you can go!"

"Are you sure, Ash?" asked Serena concernedly.

"Yes."

"Then it's settled," said Rahl, clapping his hands. "Off you go."

After a few quick goodbyes, the two trainers went to the central area of Lumiose on their own. Rahl checked out everything with interest, since he had not had the time to do it when he came here for his Gym Battle, and Ash just walked beside him happily.

"Hey Ash," began Rahl, after a short silence.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"You like Serena, don't you?" Rahl's blunt statement made Ash's eyes nearly pop out from shock.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-where's this c-c-coming from?" stuttered the raven haired trainer. He obviously hadn't been expecting this to come from Rahl's mouth.

"One of you will have to make a move, sooner or later," continued Rahl as if there had been no interruption.

"Pika, chu pika pi," agreed a certain yellow mouse.

"Wait!" stated an aggrieved Ash. "I-I didn't even say I liked her..."

"You never said you didn't like her either," countered Rahl. "Go on and tell her you like her," he added when Ash didn't reply, "or she _will_ move on."

"Move on?" asked Ash blankly. "Whaddya mean by that?"

"Move on from you," explained Rahl, giving no apology for his directness. "Move on from loving you, find someone else, and forget you. Do you want that to happen?"

"N-No..." conceded Ash reluctantly.

"Then," said Rahl, "can I expect to see a couple by the end of the Pokemon League?"

"Yeah, yeah you can," answered Ash, new heart filling him. "But you won't be seeing one couple, you'll see two!" he added, laughing light-heartedly.

"Pi kaa~!"

Rahl blinked in confusion, before understanding what he meant and giving a small smile.

"HEY, ASH!" screamed multiple voices behind the two trainers and Pokemon, shocking them so much that they instantly whirled around and clicked out Pokeballs. Pikachu growled as well, but relaxed instantly on seeing who it was.

"Um, Ash?" said Rahl, looking at his fellow trainer, who seemed to be in shock as to who were standing behind them. He scrutinized the group, which wasn't easy since it consisted of a large amount of people.

A brunet boy who looked about Ash's age, wearing a black shirt and a large grin.

A dark skinned girl who had a ridiculously large amount of fluffy purple hair, and...was that an Axew nestled in it?

A rather attractive young woman with pale brown hair and a red shirt, and a shorter black haired boy with spectacles, and a green shirt. Her brother maybe?

A bluenette girl with a white cap, wearing a rather colorful dress and pink boots.

A man with what looked like a butler's outfit and light green hair.

And lastly, a tall man with spiky black hair and a redhead with a very weird ponytail... _'wait, don't I know_ those _two?'_ thought Rahl. _'Of course, they're Brock and Misty! The Pewter and Cerulean City Gym Leaders!'_

"Guys!" said Ash, so exuberantly and happily that Rahl stared at him. "I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

The brunette chuckled. "We've come to cheer you on, Ashy-boy, so you better not lose!" he announced.

Rahl couldn't help but let out a small snort at that. _'Ashy-boy...I'm never letting that nickname go.'_

"I won't, Gary, count on that," replied Ash, grinning.

 _'Aha,'_ thought Rahl triumphantly. _'These guys must be Ash's travelling companions from before, like he told me about when we were going along to Lumiose. Yeah, that guy's Gary, and that one's Iris, and May and her little brother Max, and...oh yeah, Dawn and Cilan."_

Then he realized everyone was staring at him.

"Hey Ash, who that next to you?" said the spectacled little kid, Max, pointing at Rahl.

"He looks scary," shivered Dawn, which annoyed the white haired trainer. But then again, when he wasn't smiling (which was quite often), his dark gray eyes, his white hair, and black nails did make him look like some sort of emo.

"The company you keep, Ash," said the other girl, the one with the Axew, Iris, shaking her head. "God, you're such a kid."

"Is he part of Team Flare?" asked Cilan suspiciously.

This made Rahl quite angry, but he reined in his temper. He couldn't stop the redness along his neck though, and he turned his face away. "I'll sign up for you, Ash," he muttered curtly, ignoring his friend's frantic hissing that _they didn't mean it, that they could be a bit stupid at times_. "Go catch up with your friends, I'll join you guys later."

He walked briskly ahead, not acknowledging the others, and sped up into a slow jog. At his less than slow pace, he reached the hall, went up to the signing booth in about a few minutes and spoke with the man behind it. After some briefing, the man said, "I'll need proof that your friend has all the eight badges."

"Here," said Rahl shortly, passing a photo of Ash holding up his badge case and grinning. The man observed it, then nodded at the younger boy, satisfied. "Off you go then, sonny," he said, winking and passing him two forms for him to sign up.

Rahl nodded, then wrote in the forms:

 **Ash Ketchum.**

 **Pallet Town, Kanto.**

 **Aged 15 years**

 _ **Bug Badge**_

 _ **Cliff Badge**_

 _ **Rumble Badge**_

 _ **Plant Badge**_

 _ **Voltage Badge**_

 _ **Fairy Badge**_

 _ **Psychic Badge**_

 _ **Iceberg Badge**_

He scrutinized it carefully, then went on to the next one.

 **Rahl Feranos.**

 **Ifrit Town, Kalos.**

 **Aged 14 years**

 _ **Bug Badge**_

 _ **Cliff Badge**_

 _ **Simple Badge**_

 _ **Scale Badge**_

 _ **Voltage Badge**_

 _ **Fairy Badge**_

 _ **Psychic Badge**_

 _ **Iceberg Badge**_

"That's done it," said Rahl simply.

"Okay then, whippersnapper!" said the man cheerfully. Rahl just nodded and went out of the hall to reflect on what Iris and Cilan had said. Come on, he might've looked different, but that didn't make him dangerous or plain evil!

But he had white hair, and to be honest, there weren't many fourteen-year-olds with it.

 _'That doesn't give them the right to judge me,'_ he thought grumpily.

He "tch"ed. If they were Ash's friends, couldn't they be different like Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont?

 **Now I REALLY think you guys thought I forgot about you.**

 **-Nirgends101**


	10. Chapter 10

**The poor boy. I do feel so sorry for him. I mean, being questioned about whether he's a part of Team Flare?! That's going too far, Cilan.  
** **Anyway, here's Chapter 10, and I DO thank all you fine folks who take the time to review, follow and favorite my story!**

* * *

Chapter 10- Pokemon League Kickin' Off!

"Rahl, I am so, SO sorry!"

The white haired trainer took a step backwards, nearly falling over from shock. He certainly hadn't been expecting this.

Just after the signing up process, Rahl had made up his mind; he would tolerate the presence of the new folks and keep a certain degree of civility when conversing with them. Well, they were Ash's friends, he'd reasoned with himself, they couldn't be all bad.

But, just as soon as he turned the corner that would take him to Central Lumiose, Iris and the paler one- Dawn- had rushed up to him while spouting rivers of apology from their mouths!

He definitely hadn't anticipated that happening.

Their careless words still reverberated in his head, even as Iris and Dawn both stood in front of him, apologizing profusely.

 _"He looks scary."_

 _"The company you keep, Ash!"_

Rahl gritted his teeth. He wouldn't let spite overcome him. He was not a douche, after all.

But then, why wasn't he answering them?

"R-Rahl," started Iris meekly, almost like a mouse. The white haired trainer had been staring at her and Dawn for quite some time, looking almost shocked. "We r-really are sorry for jumping to conclusions."

The said trainer blinked, still mute. Dawn glanced at Ash and the rest behind her worriedly. Gary was looking a little sad, while Cilan was shifting from side to side uncomfortably, apparently felling guilty. Brock and Misty were looking concernedly at Rahl, as if to see how he was taking all of it. May and Max were looking extremely embarrassed, Max especially. The young boy was looking as if someone had noticed him playing with a Barbie doll...not that he had ever done so, of course.

Rahl took a deep breath.

"It's-It's fine, I suppose," he mumbled. "Yeah, I don't hold grudges, it's okay, you're forgiven."

Iris instantly hugged him. "Yay! You're the best!"

Axew squeaked appreciatively.

 _'What brought this on,'_ thought Rahl in mild amusement, looking pointedly at Ash. "Are all your friends this weird?"

Dawn grinned at him. "No, just Iris."

"Aha."

"H-Hey!"

The others laughed boisterously, Ash giving a discreet thumbs up to Rahl as if to say "Thanks." The other nodded back as Iris pulled away.

"I signed up for you," continued the white haired trainer, walking towards Ash. "We're both in the Pokemon League now, which is gonna start in-" he looked at his watch- "an hour."

"Ack!" gasped Ash, beginning to run towards the Pokemon Center. "We don't have much time then! Oh, I'll need to switch out some Pokemon and chow down!" Even Pikachu looked exasperated.

"Chow down?" questioned Rahl, easily keeping pace with the panicked trainer. "Ash, seriously. Calm down and think."

"Yeah," said Iris, running along with them.

"Don't worry Rahl," reassured Gary, who had caught up to them. "Ashy-boy's always like this."

"Oi, what have I said about that nickname?" Ash exclaimed.

"That you loved it, probably," commented Rahl.

Gary and Iris howled with laughter, as they neared the Pokemon Center. Even Pikachu was giggling, and Ash was doing his best to be angry, but couldn't help but laugh as well.

"That was a good one," he chortled. "Really good one, Rahl."

The said trainer smiled. "Well then, if no one minds, I'll make my transactions first. I don't have too many Pokemon, just fourteen at the max."

"Oooh, I wanna see your Dragon-types!" squealed Iris excitedly.

"Yeah, I too want to check out all your strong Pokemon," smiled Gary.

"Me too," panted Brock heavily, surprising them all. Apparently all the others had caught up to the trio after much effort. Especially Dawn and May, they looked like they'd ran a mile. Gasping and panting, they glared poisonously at Ash while wiping sweat from their brows.

Rahl sighed. "Get on those couches," he pointed to some fluffy pouffes and sofas lying patiently at a wall, "and order something. Be right back."

He booted up a PC and quickly switched out his Pokemon, keeping Venusaur, Manectric, Espeon, Carracosta and Infernape but switching Braviary for a Pokemon yet to be revealed, also arranging his various teams for the League. He hummed a beautiful little song as he did this, singing softly along to the tune.

 _(insert Assassination Classroom's Episode 24 OST, Tabidachi no Uta)_

Rahl returned to the group, where he heard Cilan, Brock and Ash catching up with one another, Dawn and May arguing about Pokemon- something about whether a Piplup or a Squirtle was cuter and more suited for Coordination-, and Max chatting with Gary. Iris waved him over to a seat facing her, and he gladly sat there to talk as well.

"So, Rahl," questioned Iris, "have you gotten any cool Dragon-types on your team yet?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," answered the other.

Iris's mouth fell open. "I wanna see!"

Amusement flashed across Rahl's eyes. "You can guess, but no seeing."

"Why no seeing?" asked the Dragon Master.

"My rules, Iris," smiled Rahl.

Iris pouted, tossing Axew some Poffins to keep it busy. "Very well...is it a Flygon?"

"No."

"Druddigon?"

"Close, but no cigar!"

"Hydreigon?!"

"Nope!"

"JUST TELL ME!" screamed Iris, attracting several eyes towards her and the chuckling Rahl.

"No," said Rahl, struggling not to snort. Iris huffed and flicked a pretzel at him, which he caught and bit into.

Ash watched this exchange with mirth flashing in his eyes. He cleared his throat and announced, "Okay, guys! I've got something really important to tell you..."

"What is it, Ash?" Dawn and May questioned at the same time, startling each other a little.

"Well," said the raven haired trainer, "have any of you heard of 'Synchro-Evolution'?"

All of them frowned and shook their heads. Rahl was smirking a little, having figured out what Ash was talking about. Swallowing a piece of crunchy pretzel, he asked, "When did we start calling it Synchro-Evolution, Ash?"

"Calling _what_ Synchro-Evolution?" asked Gary a bit impatiently.

"This," answered Rahl. "Infernape, go!"

The Pokeball burst open and released the Flame Pokemon who, upon being released, raised its fists in a fighting stance. Dawn went into a transport of delight on seeing a Sinnoh starter and promptly began to gush over it.

"You too, Greninja!" called Ash, flicking up a Pokeball that released the ninja frog, which folded its arms and gazed at the newcomers with an inquisitive expression.

"Wow!" exclaimed Misty, extremely pleased to witness such a fit-looking Water-type Pokemon. "Those Pokemon...they look so strong!

"Yeah!" agreed Max and Iris.

"We'll show you just how strong!" said Ash, grinning.

"Let's do this!" proclaimed Rahl.

"Fer nape!"

"Gre!"

 _"We'll get even, even, EVEN stronger!"_ roared Ash and Rahl at the same time, raising their clenched fists, their eyes glowing red. What shocked everyone was that Greninja and Infernape were doing exactly the same thing.

 _"LET'S GO!"_

The next moment, the two Pokemon were surrounded in shining tornadoes of water and fire respectively. Max, May, Dawn and Misty all screamed while the rest just watched, frozen to their seats.

The triumphant twosome smirked, and the water and fire disappeared, only to reform as a giant blue shuriken on Greninja's back and a torch-like tail blazing with orange flames behind Infernape.

"...I have no words," whispered Brock. Gary looked awed, as did Cilan. The Connoisseur looked overwhelmed by the majesty of the two Pokemon, their power rushing through their bodies, the careless strength that was apparent in their shoul-

" _The Pokemon League shall start in five minutes!_ " announced the clear voice of Nurse Joy through a large pink megaphone. " _Please, go through the back entrance of the Lumiose Center to reach it!_ "

"Aww..." said Ash dispiritedly.

"Come on, Ash," said Rahl bracingly. "We'll show them our power in the League." Heartened, the two trainers recalled their Pokemon and jogged through the mentioned back entrance. After a few stunned moments, the rest of them got up and ran after them.

* * *

 **First off, I'd like to apologize for the lack of Amourshipping/Laserbladeshipping in this chapter.  
I just thought of matching up Rahl with Iris and decided to kick it off in this chapter. For future reference, guys, I shall name this ship 'Infernoshipping', basing it off Infernape and Iris's love of dragons...which can turn forests into an 'inferno'.**

 **Please, please R &R guys! Also, please tell me if you find the ship name dissatisfying through a review/PM, and give me a suggestion for a new name. Please do not abuse the name Infernoshipping, just suggest me your preferred name and I shall consider using it.**

 **See you guys next Sunday!**

 **-Nirgends101**


	11. Chapter 11

**...I know, I'm an idiot.  
How the heck did I not insert a battle scene into that last chapter, specifically when I'd named it 'Ash vs Trevor, Rahl vs Tierno'?! That was a stupid mistake on my part and I'll be renaming that one, 'kay? This is the actual start of the Pokemon League, so there's gonna be some intense battling!** **Also, a big shoutout to that one guest who keeps on reviewing my story! I'll definitely keep up the 'SerenaAndAshShipping' work dude.**

* * *

Chapter 11- Ash versus Rahl, Round Two!

 _'It's finally happening.'_

Rahl jogged through the tunnel, Ash by his side, and behind him were Brock, Misty, Iris, Gary, Dawn, Cilan, Max and May, running for all they were worth to keep up with the trainers.

"Hey Rahl," panted Ash, "Promise me, that you'll give it your all. And...face me in the finals."

"You bet," answered the other, flashing him a thumbs-up. "I'll win, just you see."

"Won't be that easy," said Ash, just as the gigantic stadium loomed into view. It was so big, and so wonderfully fantastic that the two actually stopped to marvel at the sight. Millions- yes- _millions_ \- of excited fans were cheering vociferously, being seated in the stadium's many seats as they were. They were of all ages, some old grannies, some fairly young kids, and some experienced veterans with intelligent eyes. All united for one reason- to see them battle.

Rahl took a deep breath. He had done it; made it to the League. Catching sight of Ash hurrying over to a carrot haired boy with a camera on his neck and a rotund black haired boy, he hung back and waited for his new friends to emerge. Being gifted with extraordinary stamina, Rahl simply chuckled as he watched the wheezing men and women gasp and curse Ash with a lot of colorful language that made him think, ' _If I had a dollar for every insult out of their mouths I'd have enough to buy out the city.'_

"Alright, that's enough," said the trainer sharply when a particularly foul word arose from Gary's mouth.

When Iris started to cuss at _him,_ Rahl whacked her on the head, while Axew squeaked in protest.

"We don't have time for this," he glared. "Let's see the match-ups for today's round, finish it up, and go to the Center. Then you can curse at Ash as much as you want."

Iris pouted at him while Gary rolled his eyes indifferently. Suddenly, Rahl noticed that Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Korrina had somehow magically appeared to the stadium and were happily chatting with Ash and the two others.

"Who's that?" squinted Brock at the honey blonde that seemed so close to his best friend.

"Ah, that's Serena," smirked Rahl. "Ash's major crush."

"Awwww!" squealed Misty and May at the same time. "You never told us this," the latter accused.

"You never asked," countered Rahl rhetorically.

"Not a valid excuse, Feranos."

This he ignored, opting to go over to his travelling companions and make quick introductions. Ash helped him along the tedious job, so not long after, Serena, Korrina, May, Iris and Dawn were sharing tips on whatever the heck girls share tips on, and Clemont, delighted at meeting three new Gym Leaders, all more experienced than he, was asking them questions on challengers and Pokemon, along with Gary. Bonnie and Max were not going near the other, not because of disgust, it seemed, but more out of embarrassment.

 _'Aha.'_

 _"The Lumiose Conference shall be beginning now!"_ yelled a rather plump, oldish bald man with lots of vigor and excitement from the commentator's podium, startling the trainers. _"My name is Harrison 'Harry' Hozuki, and I'll be the commentator for the whole of the Conference! Please, challengers make their way to the front stands!"_

"Good luck," said Serena anxiously, clasping Ash's hands.

"Y-Yeah," said Ash, blushing. Rahl noted this with amusement.

"You too, Rahl," said Iris quietly. "Come back a winner."

"Yes," said a rather surprised Rahl. "Yes I will."

He shook hands with everyone, then he made his way down to the stands, cracking his fingers as he did so. Ash went ahead, Pikachu nestled on his shoulder.

 _'Let's do this.'_

"The first match of today will beeee..." Harry read from the monitor displayed across the stadium, _"Rahl Feranos versus Ash Ketchum!"_

"RIGHT AWAY?!" screamed the trainers in unison. No, no, no, this wasn't right!

"Oh come on!" complained Bonnie and Max at the same time, surprising each other a little. Serena and Iris felt very much the same way.

But they had no choice, and the two trainers made their way to the battleground, both a little forlorn but also determined to win.

"Alright Ash," stated Rahl decisively, "our battle may have come a lot sooner than expected, but let's give it our all."

"Right!" said Ash cheerfully. "Let's make this battle a heated one we'll not forget!"

"This is a three on three match between Rahl Feranos of Ifrit Town and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" yelled the referee. "Both trainers are allowed to substitute their Pokemon any time they want to, and when all three Pokemon of a single side are unable to battle, the match is over! Trainers, let the battle begin!"

"Haxorus, let's go!" yelled Rahl, flicking out a Pokeball. The Dragon type shone as it came out of its Pokeball, and it was easy to see why; it was black in color instead of the common ochre. It was a shiny.

"Awesome! A shiny Haxorus!" yelled Iris from up above, Rahl somehow hearing her.

"Goodra, I choose you!" shouted Ash.

"Goo goo!" squealed the light purple Dragon, delighted to be out of its Pokeball.

" _Two_ Dragon types?!" howled Harry to tumultuous applause. "My Arceus, this is interesting!"

Rahl smirked. "Dragon Dance, let's go!"

Haxorus began to shine with a reddish black aura, roaring loudly. Its Speed and Attack had been raised, and Ash knew this.

"Goodra, let's use Dragon Pulse!" ordered Ash, sweeping his arm out.

Goodra opened its mouth and fired the purplish white beam, which Haxorus had no problem dodging.

"Dragon Claw!"

The Axe Jaw Pokemon took a swipe at Goodra with long, green claws, that made their mark, hitting it with deadly precision and drawing first blood.

"Are you good to go, Goodra?" asked Ash concernedly. When Goodra nodded, Ash yelled, "Use Ice Beam!"

"Rock Smash!"

As Goodra fired the beam of frigid energy from its mouth, Haxorus's tusk glowed red, and it used the move defensively, stopping Ice Beam in its tracks, but taking some damage as well.

"Well, well, well!" announced Harry to the astounded fans. "The first match and its already so intense! Haxorus and Goodra's battle is drawing even, and it's impossible to say who will win!"

"Dragon Dance!" ordered Rahl, sweeping his arm out.

Ash smirked while Haxorus charged up the reddish black aura that raised its Attack and Speed. "Goodra, use Rain Dance!"

Goodra threw its arms up and howled, summoning dark clouds heavy with rain. Water droplets started to fall at a furious pace, and thunder crackled, intensifying the rain much more. Haxorus looked up, seemingly unperturbed and unruffled.

"Haxorus, use Rock Smash!" commanded Rahl.

"Hax!" The Pokemon charged, its tusk igniting red, its eyes creased with concentration.

"Use Bide!" Ash shouted. Goodra brought its arms up and took the brunt of Rock Smash, wincing.

"He's getting defensive at _this_ point?!" said Iris incredulously, wiping the rain out of her eyes. "Such a kid!"

"Yeah, that's not a great strategy!" pointed out Max.

"No," said Serena, shaking her head. "Ash's Goodra is...special."

"Special?" asked May confusedly.

"You'll see," said Clemont shortly.

"Haxorus, use Poison Jab!" screamed Rahl. He knew of Goodra's power, and he also knew that he would most certainly lose Haxorus if it took that sort of power head on.

"Hax-orus!" cried the Axe Jaw Pokemon, ramming a fist of purple energy into Goodra's stomach. Groaning, Goodra stumbled backwards. A crimson aura was surrounding it, like what happened when Bide activated, but the Dragon Pokemon also had purple bubbles surrounding its forehead, signifying that it had been poisoned.

"B-But that's impossible!" complained Bonnie. "Brother, you yourself said that Goodra had the Hydration ability that healed all status conditions when it rains!"

"Yeah, but Haxorus has the ability Mold Breaker," explained Max kindly. "This negates the effect of Hydration; therefore Goodra, as you can see, has been poisoned.

"An excellent strategy on Rahl's part," added Iris.

"Oh, stop it, you old flatterer you," gushed May, doing an impression of Rahl. Iris blushed wildly and backed away, much to everyone's amusement.

"Goodra, release your power!" roared Ash.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Claw!" screamed Rahl.

As Haxorus charged at Goodra with green talons glimmering dangerously, Goodra unleashed a staggering silver wave of power, that clashed heavily with Haxorus. The Axe Jaw Pokemon staggered forward and hit Goodra with its long claws once, and fell.

"Haxorus is unable to battle, therefore Goodra wins!" yodeled the referee.

Goodra grinned in triumph, but a surge of poison clamped it like a vice; and it too fell.

"Oh, Goodra can't battle either!" announced the referee.

"Oh my goodness, this is indeed a red hot battle between two intensely strong trainers; a memorable one!" yelled Harrison into his mic, brushing his hair as he did so. "Haxorus left its mark on its strong opponent, and so both dragons lie beaten!"

"Woooooooo!" cheered the crowd.

"Haxorus, come back. You were awesome out there."

"Goodra, return, and take a good rest."

"Well," panted Ash, a grin breaking his visage, "the first Pokemon down and I'm already out of breath."

"Same here," responded Rahl, gulping.

"Battle, resume!" commanded the referee.

"You're up, Pikachu," Ash told his first ever Pokemon, who jumped down and looked defiantly at Rahl, ready for battle.

Rahl nodded. "Manectric!"

The Pokeball burst open, and Manectric roared feverishly, looking keen to battle a fellow Electric-type.

"We'll take point!" asserted Ash. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Glowing with a white aura, Pikachu ran like the wind, and Manectric could do nothing but wince in pain as Pikachu rocketed into its chest.

"Manectric, use Ice Fang!" ordered Rahl, sweeping his arm out.

Manectric bit Pikachu's tail with fangs as cold as a Beartic's beard. The Mouse Pokemon retreated, complaining. "Pi kaa..."

"Don't panic, just use Thunderbolt!" commanded Ash, his reassuring voice lending Pikachu strength. It let out a fierce bolt of lightning that hit Manectric dead on...and did absolutely nothing.

"-due to Manectric's Ability, Lightning Rod," groaned Gary.

Rahl nodded in satisfaction and held up his Key Stone. "Open the path to becoming the strongest, Manectric!" he ordered. "Mega Evolve!"

Manectric's body glowed with multicolored light, growing a gigantic lightning bolt on its back and holding itself more strongly. It looked intimidating, so much so that the crowd shivered. **(See what I did there?)**

"Okay Manectric, use Flamethrower!"

"Manec!" The Discharge Pokemon breathed a gout of fire at Pikachu, who effortlessly dodged.

"Electro Ball!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Agh, use your own Thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!"

The two Pokemon fought on, through their pain and with each other, not pausing for a minute.

"Let's finish this up!" yelled Rahl. "Wild Charge!"

"Pikachu," screamed Ash, "use Iron Tail!"

Rushing to the clincher, Pikachu slammed Manectric's head with a tail hard as iron, while Manectric smashed into the Mouse Pokemon while wreathed in electricity.

The two Electric types fell, unable to continue.

"It's a draw!" called the referee.

"Oh my my!" called Hozuki over the screaming crowd. "Another tie?! This is the last one folks, the battle of pure heat!"

"Infernape, let's go!"

"Greninja, you're up!"

The two rivals, now out of their Pokeballs, grinned at each other, ready to fight until the end.

"Whatever happens-" started Ash.

"-we'll remain lifelong friends!" finished Rahl. "This battle-" he continued.

"-is just a fraction-" added Ash.

"-of the dreams we plan to achieve!" yelled Rahl.

"And no matter what, we'll become the strongest ever!" they roared at the same time.

"You go, Ash and Rahl!" cheered Bonnie and Max in unison. Serena choked back tears as the others sniffled.

It was truly beautiful to see such bonds.

 _"We'll get even, even, EVEN stronger!"_ the two friends howled, clenching their fists while their Pokemon mimicked their actions. _"LET'S GO!"_

There were no cyclones of water or fire this time; Greninja and Infernape both smoothly transformed into their Synchro-Modes; Greninja's blue shuriken on its back and Infernape's tail ignited orange.

"We'll finish this in one hit!" Ash roared.

Rahl nodded. "Use Flare Blitz!" he screamed.

"Water Shuriken!" roared Ash.

Greninja pulled its shuriken from its back and charged, uncharacteristically _not_ throwing the shuriken; instead using it as a melee weapon. Infernape, wreathed in blue-hot flames as it was, charged.

The two moves collided in a blinding flash of light.

* * *

 **Cliffie. ;)  
Well, if anyone can guess what shall happen AFTER the battle...great!  
R&R guys!**

 **-Nirgends101**


End file.
